Hiraeth
by Skandinavisk Toppluvorna
Summary: Nom désignant la douleur, le chagrin, la nostalgie d'un passé révolu et d'un foyer qu'on ne peut retrouver, ou qui n'a peut-être jamais existé. Le N5, groupe de chasseurs de fantômes reconnus, se plonge dans une enquête semblable à nulle autre. Il faudra fouiller dans les souvenirs perdus d'un manoir du XVIIe siècle pour en dévoiler les secrets, au péril de leur vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiraeth**

 _Bonjour bonjour~_

 _Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fic à chapitres ! Au programme, les Nordiques en chasseurs de fantômes, vous l'aurez peut-être deviné. Cette fic est pré-écrite, donc tous ses chapitres patientent déjà sagement en attendant d'être publiés. Nous prévoyons un rythme de croisière d'un chapitre par semaine~_

 _Cette fiction ne comportera pas de lemons (j'entends les soupirs déçus d'ici), ni de pairings très apparents. Ne reculez donc pas immédiatement en disant "beurk, des OCs" s'il vous plaît, ce sont nos bébés, et vous devriez les apprécier, du moins on l'espère ! .A._

 _Je ne blablate pas plus, bonne lecture !_

 **\- Sue  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une histoire de fantômes

 _One lives in the hope of becoming a memory._ — Antonio Porchia

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, chasseur de fantôme n'était pas un métier des plus excitants, du moins aux yeux d'Emil Steilsson, dix-sept ans, technicien et expert en électronique à plein temps. Certes, il y avait la petite frayeur habituelle ici et là, qui trouvait généralement une origine dans le comportement imprudent de l'un des membres du groupe. Mais, au final, songeait-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur les écrans des caméras de surveillance, ce job n'avait rien d'impressionnant.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, l'Islandais n'avait accepté de faire partie de la bande que pour s'amuser avec du matériel haut de gamme. Il était responsable des caméras, des capteurs, et de tous les objets électroniques dont ils se servaient dans leur chasse à l'esprit. Les Nordic 5, ou N5 pour faire plus court, étaient plutôt connus sur Internet, grâce aux émissions qu'ils publiaient régulièrement sur YouTube. Ils s'étaient fait un nom dans le milieu, et désormais, on leur proposait souvent des offres plus ou moins alléchantes dans le but de purifier un bâtiment réputé hanté.

Emil était de nature très terre à terre et son esprit logique le poussait à rationaliser tout ce qu'il voyait. Contrairement aux autres, qui se laissaient parfois entraîner dans des divagations sans fin ayant pour origine une simple apparition lumineuse à l'écran, il étudiait toujours le milieu ambiant jusque dans les moindres détails afin d'expliquer de manière scientifique les phénomènes mystérieux auxquels ils étaient parfois confrontés.

Cependant, au grand dam de sa pensée pragmatique, il y avait bien des choses que le jeune homme n'avait pas su expliquer : des apparitions visuelles ou auditives qui ne pouvaient trouver leur source dans un son naturel ou une simple ombre, et qui agaçaient profondément Emil. Il ne s'aventurait pas trop dans les lieux en eux-mêmes, et se contentait souvent d'installer le matériel puis de se retrancher dans leur van à l'extérieur pour observer les retransmissions.

Son talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller.

« Emil ! » fit une voix surexcitée. « Le détecteur EMF s'est activé ! Je l'ai entendu ! »

L'Islandais se tourna vers son tableau de bord et constata qu'en effet, le capteur lui indiquait une variation du champ électromagnétique ambiant. Il changea de point de vue pour voir ce que la caméra de l'étage lui montrait, et constata à l'écran que le voyant de l'appareil au sol clignotait rapidement et produisait un son strident.

Rien d'affolant. Les variations du champ électromagnétique n'étaient pas des événements que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'inhabituels, et pouvaient trouver leur origine dans diverses sources. À vrai dire, il avait assez peu confiance en ces objets : ils ne captaient que des fréquences réduites, une fourchette dans laquelle on trouvait la plupart des appareils domestiques, ce qui pouvait causer de nombreuses perturbations.

Bien que le groupe prenne généralement ses précautions pour éviter ces perturbations, elles pouvaient parfois provenir de l'installation électrique de la maison en elle-même.

\- Il s'est arrêté de réagir, constata Emil d'un ton las. Sûrement rien d'important.

Un soupir déçu lui répondit.

Matthias Køhler, autre membre du N5, tapota son talkie-walkie en faisant la moue. Pour une fois qu'il était le premier à repérer une activité de l'un des capteurs… Il s'adossa au mur et accrocha le boîtier à sa ceinture. La maison dans laquelle ils enquêtaient, une bâtisse du début du 20e siècle, était très calme, et le seul son qui venait briser le silence étaient les sifflements du vent à travers les volets abîmés. Si fantôme il y avait, celui-ci était discret et ne cherchait apparemment pas à se manifester plus que ça.

Il déplaça son poids sur son pied gauche, ce qui eut pour effet de faire craquer violemment le plancher ; le Danois eut un violent sursaut avant de reprendre contenance. Après tout, pourquoi avoir peur d'un esprit ? Un être immatériel ne pouvait pas faire grand mal. Néanmoins, il se surprit à détester Lukas Thomassen, son coéquipier, qui l'avait laissé seul à l'étage pour surveiller les chambres, sous prétexte qu'il était « trop bruyant » pour qu'il puisse se concentrer.

Il n'était pas d'accord, il ne faisait pas _trop_ de bruit. Il lâchait de temps en temps un hurlement occasionnel, mais bon, c'était compréhensible pendant une chasse aux fantômes, non ? Rassuré par sa propre pensée, il se mit à faire quelques pas de long en large dans le couloir, non sans être terrifié l'espace d'une demi-seconde par son reflet dans un miroir.

« Matthias » lâcha une voix traînante depuis le talkie-walkie, déclenchant un petit cri aigu de la part du Danois. « Arrête de faire autant de bruit, tu m'empêches d'écouter les autres sons. »

Énervé, il s'empara de l'appareil et répondit.

\- Mais je m'ennuie, Lukas ! Il se passe rien en haut à part un truc qui a bipé pendant trois secondes.

« Peut-être que si tu étais plus attentif, tu verrais ou entendrais plus de choses. »

Le Norvégien rangea le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et en baissa le volume pour se concentrer sur sa spirit box. C'était son appareil de prédilection : une radio qui balayait toutes les fréquences, réglée pour ignorer les stations et se concentrer sur les ondes restantes. Lukas était un adepte du dialogue direct avec les entités spirituelles, et obtenait généralement de bons résultats.

D'ailleurs, il avait déjà plus ou moins identifié l'esprit qui hantait cette maison. Il s'agissait du père de famille qui avait vécu là quelques années plus tôt : décédé dans un brutal accident domestique, son spectre était visiblement bien trop attaché à cette maison et à ses souvenirs pour en partir.

C'étaient principalement des déductions, car il était très difficile de comprendre ce que lui disait un voix d'homme qui s'exprimait parfois via la spirit box. Elle était lointaine, étouffée, et il sentait que l'esprit n'était pas maléfique mais pas non plus des plus coopératifs.

\- Nous voulons vous aider, dit-il clairement mais pas trop fort. Nous allons purifier cette maison pour tenter de vous apporter le repos. Si vous avez un dernier message à faire passer, c'est le moment… Vous pouvez utiliser l'appareil que j'ai dans les mains…

Le bruit blanc qui s'échappait de la spirit box restait désespérément vide. Lukas soupira et sortit de nouveau son talkie-walkie.

\- Tino, Berwald, vous en êtes où ?

« HA ! Haha… Tu m'as fait peur. Euh, rien, on a fouillé le garage mais on a rien trouvé de particulier. Ça a l'air d'être une maison normale – C'ÉTAIT QUOI CE BRUIT ? Ah c'est moi qui marche sur un couvercle en métal. Enfin, voilà. »

Tino Väinämöinen rangea son talkie-walkie et fixa son coéquipier, Berwald Oxenstierna, les mains sur les hanches. Il trouvait l'esprit de cette maison particulièrement faible et inintéressant, ça n'annonçait pas une émission palpitante. Son regard se tourna vers l'objectif de la caméra tenue par le Suédois. Celui-ci était généralement de corvée pour filmer à la main, car son calme olympien et sa tendance à n'émettre que peu de sons étaient idéals pour enregistrer l'exploration. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de manifestations paranormales, ce qui décevait Tino, et –

\- AH ! QU'EST-CE QUE… Ah la porte qui grince, hahaha. Ne fais pas ça Berwald, tu troubles l'enquête.

\- Désolé.

Donc, il disait. Cet endroit était très loin de l'impressionner. Ils avaient visité des lieux bien plus terrifiants (non il n'en frissonnait pas encore) et cette petite maison de campagne n'avait rien de lugubre, à part CETTE OMBRE TERRIFIANTE SUR LE MUR qui était en réalité celle de Berwald, affairé à tester la température de la pièce.

Un peu au-dessus d'eux, un cri aigu retentit, légèrement étouffé.

\- Matthias devrait faire moins de bruit, commenta Tino d'un air désapprobateur. Avec ses hurlements, il trouble nos observations.

\- Mh mh, marmonna Berwald, qui n'osait faire remarquer que le Finlandais était probablement pire lorsqu'on parlait de cris de terreur.

\- Ce n'est pas professionnel _du tout_. Franchement, comment veux-tu travailler dans des conditions pareilles ? Je veux dire – AH DERRIERE TOI ! Oh c'est mon ombre. Enfin, Matthias est un grand gamin.

Le Suédois se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne pouvait nier que le Danois était souvent une source d'ennuis ; il était le premier à remuer les pièces de fond en comble, ce qui avait parfois le don de réveiller les morts, certes, mais aussi de les agacer. Heureusement, ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à des entités très agressives. Il était arrivé que Matthias se prenne quelques objets sur le coin de la figure, mais on prétextait que c'était une coïncidence, tout en remerciant l'esprit d'avoir su viser.

« Je m'adresse à tout le monde » fit la voix de Lukas à travers le talkie-walkie. « Je pense qu'il est temps d'accomplir le rituel de purification. Rejoignez-moi dans le salon. »

Emil soupira. Enfin, ils en avaient fini avec cette enquête d'un ennui mortel. De plus, il avait presque épuisé son stock d'épisodes de Game of Thrones. Tandis que les autres se rassemblaient dans la plus grande pièce de la maison pour commencer le rituel, son portable se mit à sonner.

 _All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands…_

\- Nordic 5, nettoyage de maisons hantées, bonjour, répondit l'Islandais d'un ton blasé.

Il était curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien les appeler à cinq heures du matin.

« Bonjour, hum… C'est vous qui vous occupez des phénomènes paranormaux ? »

\- De toute évidence, oui, répondit Emil avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix.

« Je suis promoteur immobilier et j'ai un souci de maison à priori « hantée » sur les bras. Non pas que je crois à ces foutaises, m'enfin… Ça m'empêche de la vendre. Tout ça parce que des gamins ont eu la bonne idée d'aller se blesser à l'intérieur et d'en ressortir en clamant qu'ils s'étaient fait agresser par des fantômes. Tout le monde les a crus ! C'est pas dingue ça ? »

\- Si vous le dites, marmonna le jeune homme en triturant les boutons de son tableau de bord.

Il surveillait en même temps le rituel de purification afin de s'assurer que tous les membres du groupe étaient bien là.

« Enfin voilà. Je sais que vous êtes plutôt connus dans le milieu… Ah là là, cette génération qui aime se faire peur avec des superstitions stupides. »

\- Écoutez, venez-en au vif du sujet. C'est où, et vous payez combien ?

« Payer ?! Comment ça payer ?! Vous n'êtes pas des bénévoles ? »

\- À votre plus grand désarroi, non. Il faut bien qu'on finance notre matériel. Et bien que nous ayons des airs de dieux vivants, il faut aussi qu'on mange.

« Bon, bon… C'est bien parce que j'ai pas le choix. Si les clients voient que les grands chasseurs de fantôme ont balancé trois gouttes d'eau bénite dans les pièces, ils seront contents. Quel est votre tarif habituel ? »

\- Une vingtaine d'euros de l'heure, mais ça dépend de la situation de la maison, de son emplacement et de sa taille. On vous fera un devis après l'avoir examinée.

« Eh ben, vous vous faites plaisir en plus. C'est un vieux manoir du 17e siècle avec un grand parc… »

Emil nota toutes les informations nécessaires, en surveillant les écrans. Il salua poliment le promoteur immobilier avant de raccrocher, alors que le groupe rejoignait le van.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda le plus jeune en éteignant son matériel.

\- Oui, à part Tino et Matthias qui ont hurlé en continu, comme d'habitude.

Les deux se mirent à protester vivement, mais Emil les coupa :

\- Ouais ouais, tout ça est très intéressant, mais maintenant on va chercher les caméras et les capteurs. Oh, et on a une nouvelle affaire sur les bras.

\- Intéressante cette fois-ci ?

\- La totale, un manoir du 17ème siècle avec des histoires d'adolescents imprudents qui en sont ressortis avec des engelures. Reste à savoir si c'est du mythe ou pas.

\- Des engelures ? releva Matthias en reniflant d'un air peu convaincu. Ça a l'air d'être un truc de gamins qui se font peur, ton histoire.

\- Peut-être… Oh, Matthias, derrière toi !

\- QUOI ? QUOI ?!

\- Ton ombre.

Le reste du groupe ricana, tandis que le Danois rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Enfoiré.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heeey !_  
 _Merci beaucoup beaucoup de vos commentaires, ça nous fait très plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette fic - il faut dire qu'on en a écrit le premier jet en 3 jours, donc ça nous tient à coeur. (Oui oui. La fic entière. :D)_  
 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire - pour une fois - donc je vais me contenter de vous laisser lire._  
 _Bonne lecture !_

 **\- Kikki  
**

* * *

 ** _~Chapitre 2~_**

 _Keep your eyes open. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crowfood. – Erin Hunter_

Matthias sauta hors du van, surnommé affectueusement _Big V_ , et avisa d'un regard impressionné les grilles du portail qui fermait le parc de la propriété. Les fer ouvragé avait rouillé, mais les arabesques qu'il dessinait laissaient deviner l'ancienne splendeur des lieux, qui dégageaient inlassablement un sentiment de noblesse.

L'imposant manoir se devinait à travers les branchages du petit bois qui l'entourait. Les jardins, depuis longtemps laissés à l'abandon, étaient envahis d'herbes folles et avaient pris avec le temps un aspect assez lugubre qui était tout sauf encourageant pour d'éventuels visiteurs tels que les chasseurs de fantômes.

Il s'approcha du portail, fermé, plus symboliquement qu'autre chose, par un cadenas usé. Il l'étudia quelques instants, puis donna un coup de pied dans l'objet qui céda aussitôt. Avec une mimique victorieuse, il ouvrit le portail, qui émit un grincement strident, comme un cri de protestation.  
Il remonta dans le véhicule en sautillant presque, et Berwald, au volant, s'engagea avec prudence sur la route boueuse et pleine de gravier qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Emil, à l'arrière, s'affairait déjà à préparer certains des appareils qui leur seraient utiles cette nuit, tout comme Lukas jonglait nonchalamment avec la spirit box.

Le manoir offrait de nombreuses ressemblances avec des lieux soi-disant hantés qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de visiter auparavant, bien qu'il restât plus impressionnant que de simples bâtisses de campagne.  
Le Nordic 5 finit par se garer devant la porte principale de la demeure ; Matthias, Berwald, Tino et Lukas y laissèrent Emil et ses méandres de câbles pour s'aventurer sur le terrain.

La façade était complètement délavée par les années et déjà, de l'extérieur, on pouvait deviner que certains endroits étaient devenus impraticables. Pourtant, l'immense double-porte de l'entrée se dressait toujours fièrement, insensible aux intempéries et aux siècles. Cette résistance pouvait-elle être un avertissement pour les chasseurs de fantômes ?

Pressé de commencer l'enquête, ou tout du moins de prendre connaissance de l'endroit, Tino s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée et, intrigué par les vieux heurtoirs, frappa trois coups à la porte avec l'un d'entre eux, plus par jeu que par politesse. Il pâlit lorsque dans la foulée, ladite porte s'ouvrit, à l'image du portail, avec un bruit atroce, libérant une odeur de renfermé qui vint aussitôt piquer le nez des quatre hommes. Depuis la camionnette, Emil observait d'un oeil sceptique le manège de ses coéquipiers.  
Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour aller sur le terrain. Il préférait largement surveiller les écrans et s'occuper du matériel, qu'il fallait parfois réparer lorsqu'un certain Danois surexcité l'abîmait.  
Il était d'ailleurs rare qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit de probant dans ce genre de lieux, par opposition à Lukas ou Tino qui étaient assez empathiques et rapidement submergés par les énergies.

Le Norvégien, armé de sa fidèle spirit box, entra le premier. Le plancher craquait sous ses pas, et malgré la luminosité de fin d'après-midi, il se sentit aussitôt oppressé. Le message était clair ; ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici.  
Certains carreaux manquaient aux fenêtres, et au sol, il devait faire attention à ne pas buter sur certaines lattes qui se décollaient. L'immense tapis était un nid à poussière et Lukas entendit Tino tousser derrière lui.  
Ce que l'entrée avait de plus impressionnant à offrir, c'était certainement l'énorme lustre pendu au plafond. Il vacillait tranquillement et les chasseurs de fantômes furent un instant surpris de voir à quel point le temps l'avait épargné. Matthias se retint de formuler son envie de s'y balancer et s'avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où un escalier en colimaçon n'attendait certainement que de les mener aux mystères de l'étage.

\- On se sépare pour couvrir les lieux, déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme, prêt à monter. Je vais là-haut, ça a l'air prometteur.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un rire excité et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre sous les regards désapprobateurs de Berwald et Lukas.  
Le premier, comme toujours accompagné de Tino, se dirigea vers la porte de gauche tandis que le norvégien partait dans la direction opposée.  
Le stoïque Suédois pénétra dans ce qui semblait être un salon ; sur sa gauche, il reconnaissait l'un des porches visibles depuis l'extérieur, alors qu'à sa droite, une vieille cheminée vaguement délabrée devait à l'époque chauffer la pièce.  
Le plus troublant cependant était, parmi le mobilier, un grand fauteuil de velours rouge aux allures princières. Il était entouré de deux sofas décrépis rendus gris depuis longtemps par la poussière, c'est pourquoi sa couleur vive faisait presque mal aux yeux dans la pénombre. Le rouge semblait vibrer de toute l'énergie de son ancien propriétaire - mais Berwald devait juste y voir flou.  
Il sentit Tino se tendre à ses côtés et se prépara mentalement pour le cri qui allait sûrement suivre.

\- EEEEEEEK !

Bingo.

\- B-Berwald, le fauteuil...c-c'est du…?

Celui aux lunettes posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du Finlandais tremblant, puis s'approcha du fauteuil en question. Un détail avait effectivement échappé à son observation ; si le dossier était à peu près propre, les accoudoirs et le siège étaient parsemés voire couverts de tâches brunâtres dont la couleur se rapprochait de celle du sang séché. Un grand malaise s'empara de Berwald à force de fixer le fauteuil, et il préféra reculer.

" _Quoi ? Ce grand dadais n'a-t-il jamais vu de fauteuil de sa vie ? Où bien est-ce l'omniprésence de la mort qui le trouble ?_ "

\- J-J'ai besoin de sortir, je crois.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Finlandais se précipita vers le porche, et inspira l'air frais à grandes goulées, ne faisant pas cas des nuages noirs qui menaçaient de relâcher toute leur eau sur la région d'un moment à l'autre. Le petit blond entendit plus qu'il ne vit le Suédois le rejoindre, et un confortable silence s'installa entre eux.

Il était rassuré par la présence de Berwald. Il fallait l'avouer, par moments, il pouvait être presque plus inquiétant que les phénomènes paranormaux auxquels ils étaient confrontés, mais c'était son sang-froid et son attitude placide qui parvenaient à mesurer Tino dans ses réactions.

Le Suédois en question, quant à lui, continuait d'évaluer les lieux, pour l'instant peu accueillants. Du porche, ils avaient une vue directe sur Big V, duquel on pouvait entendre les cris de rage de l'Islandais se débattant avec le matériel, ainsi que sur le petit bois qu'il fallait traverser depuis le portail pour accéder au manoir. Mais sur leur droite, il devinait le début d'un jardin qui devait à l'époque être entretenu, cependant aujourd'hui, car tombé dans l'oubli, il était plus composé de boue et d'herbes folles que de fleurs.

Quelques constructions en ruines, au loin, qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer à cause de sa mauvaise vue, attirèrent son attention, et sans plus y réfléchir, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde du porche et bifurqua sur la droite, abandonnant le Finlandais abasourdi.

\- Eh, tu ne peux me pas me laisser là ! Où tu vas ? geint-il en tentant d'imiter le grand nordique et en se retrouvant face contre terre au lieu de la réception maîtrisée du Suédois.

Gentiment, ce dernier l'aida à se relever et Tino tenta de reprendre contenance, emboîtant le pas à Berwald qui semblait comme hypnotisé.  
Ils tombèrent d'abord sur ce qui semblait être une vieille écurie ; puis ils contournèrent l'édifice entier et débouchèrent sur ce qui devait être la cour intérieure du manoir.

La nature, au fil du temps, avait repris ses droits : du lierre recouvrait les murs moisis ainsi que les anciennes jardinières. Des statues, brisées pour la plupart, délimitaient encore ce qui avait dû être un chemin de ballade, mais ce qui interpella surtout les deux chasseurs de fantômes était une vieille balançoire, dont l'un des sièges était toujours accroché et résistait vaillamment aux intempéries et au temps.

Tino, submergé d'émotion, s'en approcha en premier et effleura l'une des poutres qui soutenaient l'objet, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.  
Berwald, pris d'un pressentiment, attrapa son bras et le fit reculer pour l'attirer à lui d'un air soucieux.

\- ...Regarde, souffla-t-il en désignant du menton une petite forme blanche qui venait vers eux.

C'était une fillette, dont les cheveux clairs étaient remontés en un chignon bouclé sur le haut de son crâne, et qui portait une robe blanche ample, au point que ses petites mains étaient recouvertes par les manches bouffantes trop longues. Elle était minuscule et sautillait pour se déplacer, ses bonnes joues presque trop petites pour accueillir son sourire. Ils pouvaient l'entendre rire aux éclats au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la balançoire, et alors qu'elle allait s'y asseoir, elle se volatilisa.  
Tout bonnement.

Berwald cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et retira ses lunettes. Il avait quand même assez confiance en ses capacités pour ne pas tout mettre sur le dos de sa vision défaillante, d'autant plus qu'à ses côtés, le Finlandais semblait sous le choc.  
D'un accord tacite, ils regagnèrent le porche puis le salon où se trouvait l'inquiétant fauteuil, et pour le coup, ils avaient presque envie de se laisser tomber sur l'un des vieux sofas tant leurs jambes tremblaient.

Tino poussa un cri lorsque Lukas, sans prévenir, posa sa main sur le Finlandais. Il leur expliqua que la porte d'en face était bloquée par un poids, ce qui empêchait de l'ouvrir et d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils résoudraient ce problème plus tard, le plus urgent étant d'établir un plan des lieux avant la tombée de la nuit.  
Une autre porte au fond de la pièce semblait déboucher sur un couloir, aussi Berwald et Tino s'y aventurèrent. Le Norvégien quant à lui, détestait le salon dans lequel il se trouvait, et notamment l'effet qu'il lui faisait. C'est pourquoi il décida de s'y installer pour utiliser sa spirit box ; une aussi mauvaise impression ne pouvait être liée qu'à la présence d'un esprit.

Craignant de trop provoquer les fantômes pouvant hanter l'endroit, il évita de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil rouge et préféra l'assise de l'un des sofas. Il alluma l'appareil et se racla la gorge.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Lukas. Vous pouvez parler à travers ma spirit box… commença-t-il en agitant ledit objet. Mes amis et moi ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Un grand courant d'air froid parcourut la pièce et fit claquer les fenêtres et les portes. Lukas retint tant bien que mal un frisson, et impassible, continua ses interrogations.

" _Non...Il ne faut pas…_ "

Pendant ce temps, Emil essayait toujours de démêler ses câbles. Il soupçonnait fortement le Danois d'avoir fait joujou avec le matériel - ce qui arrivait fréquemment. Avec un soupir, et les bras chargés de divers appareils, il entra à son tour dans le manoir. Il déposa sa charge à l'entrée et se permit quelques instants de répit pour observer lui aussi les lieux. Loin d'être impressionné par ce qu'il aurait qualifié de baraque croulante, il retourna au van pour récupérer le matériel manquant. Il détestait cette partie-là de l'enquête. Il était seul avec ses machines, ce qui en soi n'était pas déplaisant, mais c'était un travail énorme que de couvrir tout le lieu avec divers capteurs et autres caméras et ce, à la seule force de ses bras. Au moins, pour le rangement, tout le monde s'entraidait, alors que pour le moment, il avait honnêtement l'impression d'être le seul à travailler réellement.

\- Cette bande de pseudo-aventuriers, grinça-t-il en montant les marches de l'escalier, un capteur EMF et une caméra dans les bras. C'toujours moi qui me tape le sale boulot. Tout ça parce qu'après, je passe la nuit assis dans _Big V_ …

Il manqua être bousculé par Matthias qui semblait vouloir redescendre le plus rapidement possible. Il était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine.  
Emil émit un ricanement moqueur et s'autorisa une blague vieille comme le monde.

\- Ben alors, t'es tout blanc, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

Matthias bredouilla quelques mots rapides et sans sens réel, pointant simplement l'étage du dessus où il lui défendait d'aller, en parlant de "gros BOOM" et de "fantôme tueur" ainsi que d'un trou dans le vide dans l'une des chambres.

" _En voilà un qui ne reviendra pas de sitôt dans ma chambre. Ces mécréants se croient tout permis. Où est passée la galanterie et la politesse d'antan ? Si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé sur la terrasse…_ "

L'Islandais leva les yeux au ciel et le laissa finalement redescendre, entrant au hasard dans la pièce de gauche. Aussitôt, il se mit à frissonner, et il fut surpris de voir que son souffle produisait une légère buée. La température avait baissé drastiquement entre le hall et ce qui semblait être la chambre d'une femme. Fronçant les sourcils avec incompréhension, il rebroussa chemin et sorti un thermomètre électronique de sa poche. Le hall indiquait environ quatorze degrés, ce qui n'était pas très chaud mais qui restait en adéquation avec la saison et l'état de l'endroit. Il pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre et mesura la température une fois de plus ; il manqua s'étrangler en lisant les chiffres sur l'appareil.

\- D-dix degrés… balbutia-t-il, incrédule.

Il secoua la tête. Les autres verraient bien dans la nuit si la chute de température était liée ou non à une activité paranormale. Et puis, sa caméra, elle, ne mentirait pas. L'Islandais en profita pour se concentrer sur les lieux, une fois la surprise passée.  
La pièce était sobre, se composant d'un âtre surmonté par des épées accrochées au mur, un lit à baldaquin simple poussé contre celui adjacent, et de quelques meubles de rangement comme une armoire et une commode. L'endroit, bien que légèrement écroulé sur sa gauche, était jusqu'à présent la pièce la plus rangée du manoir. Une porte, ouverte certainement par Matthias, semblait mener sur ce qui devait autrefois être la terrasse de la chambre, mais un trou béant s'était creusé entre le palier de celle-ci et ce qui restait du sol au-dehors, empêchant d'y accéder.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans ce véritable puits sans fond dont il ne distinguait pas grand chose. Emil se pencha pour tenter de mieux voir, mais il eut aussitôt la sensation d'être tiré en arrière et ramené dans la chambre.  
Incrédule, il mit cela sur le compte d'un gros coup de vent ou sur l'amélioration subite de ses réflexes, puis haussa les épaules et installa sa caméra, tournée vers les épées. Ces armes démarquaient la pièce et certainement la propriétaire des lieux. Satisfait, il contempla son travail et ne s'attarda pas dans cette véritable chambre froide.

Il traversa le hall et pénétra dans la dernière pièce qu'il aurait à préparer pour l'enquête.  
L'ambiance y était très différente. Il y faisait largement plus chaud que dans la précédente et le propriétaire des lieux était sans nul doute une propriétaire, s'il se fiait aux poupées de porcelaine posées sagement sur les étagères. Un grand lit était installé dans une corniche aux voiles rosés, et Emil se surprit à effleurer les touches du piano présent dans la chambre.

L'instrument dégageait une immense mélancolie et devait avoir été l'un des objets fétiches de feu la résidente des lieux.

Une table et des chaises étaient disposées sur un immense tapis qui avait dû être soyeux à une époque, mais la grande coiffeuse en face du lit fut ce qui retint son attention le plus longtemps. Il y avait du parfum, ce qui devait autrefois contenir de la crème ou du maquillage, une brosse à cheveux où il aurait juré avoir vu quelques fils d'or, et étrangement, des mouchoirs en tissu ensanglantés ou tout du moins tâchés. Mais ce qui l'hypnotisait surtout, c'était ce miroir qui semblait avoir échappé au temps tant il brillait encore.

Emil étouffa un bâillement et installa son capteur EMF entre le lit et la coiffeuse, avant de quitter les lieux sereinement. Il ne se sentait pas épié, dans la chambre rose, contrairement au reste du manoir.  
Non pas qu'il ait pu envisager que quoi que ce soit aurait pu l'épier, cela dit.

Arrivé aux escaliers, il envisagea de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'étage, mais cela serait se déplacer pour rien, jugea-t-il. Pour une fois, suivre un conseil du Danois l'arrangeait bien, aussi décida-t-il de regagner _Big V_ pour la nuit à venir.

Il s'installa sur son siège, allumant peu à peu les écrans pour vérifier que le matériel fonctionnait correctement. Matthias, Berwald et Tino se trouvaient encore dans les cuisines près du salon de gauche. Le premier fouillait tous les placards et ne restait pas en place, et les deux autres s'étaient installés à une table pour dessiner un plan sommaire des lieux que l'Islandais serait chargé de mettre au propre d'ici l'enquête de cette nuit.  
Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il passait de caméra en caméra, sans jamais trouver son demi-frère, Lukas. Où sa manie de communiquer avec les esprits l'avait-elle encore mené ?

\- ...Bouh.

Emil manqua tomber de son siège tant il sursauta. Il fusilla du regard le norvégien et son sourire en coin narquois, et croisa les bras pour se redonner une certaine contenance. Lukas était sur son territoire ; Emil gérait tout - ou presque - et il se sentait oblige de le lui faire sentir.

\- J'ai capté une voix, énonça simplement le chasseur de fantôme taciturne.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna le cadet.

Lukas hocha simplement la tête et lui tendit la spirit box.

Il n'était pas aussi surpris qu'Emil. Dès qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le manoir, Lukas avait bien compris que cet endroit n'avait absolument rien à voir avec leurs précédentes enquêtes, et à des lieux étonnants s'associaient des résultats étonnants. Aussi, le Norvégien n'était pas peu fier d'avoir capté cette voix aussi rapidement. Cependant, le message qu'il avait cru comprendre à travers le bruit blanc l'inquiétait plus, c'est pourquoi il l'avait mené à son frère, pour avoir confirmation.

Prestement, l'islandais se saisit de l'appareil et commença à traiter l'enregistrement pour dégager la voix spectrale que l'autre chasseur avait entendue. Habitué à nettoyer les sons parasites, la démarche ne lui prit pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, d'autant plus que les murmures semblait s'être concentrés en un endroit de l'enregistrement.  
Son casque sur les oreilles, Emil n'osait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. L'enquête n'avait pas vraiment commencé, que déjà, les résultats étaient là.  
Il voulait bien croire le promoteur immobilier lorsqu'il lui avait dit que beaucoup s'étaient fait des frayeurs dans ce manoir.  
Pâle, il passa son casque à Lukas pour lui faire écouter ce que le fantôme avait à leur dire.  
C'était une voix faible, plutôt jeune et féminine, mais son conseil était d'une clarté effroyable :

"Partez..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuur ! Merci infiniment pour les reviews qui font chaud au cœur ! On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre où on explore un peu plus les mystères du manoir...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **\- Sue**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Où il est question d'une brosse à cheveux

 _As usual, there is a great woman behind every idiot._ – John Lennon

Matthias avait toujours été d'une nature curieuse, et jouer à l'explorateur constituait l'un de ses principaux hobbies depuis sa petite enfance. Aussi la voie de chasseur de fantôme semblait lui convenir parfaitement, de par sa nature d'enquête et de traque à la découverte. Comme toujours, il ne trahissait pas sa réputation et explorait les placards très abîmés de la cuisine. Les portes étaient rongées par l'humidité, certaines étaient sorties de leurs gonds, d'autres avaient simplement disparu. Rien d'intéressant derrière ces panneaux de bois ébréchés, à part une grosse marmite de cuivre gâtée par le temps, que le Danois n'avait pas osé toucher de peur de la faire tomber en poussière.

Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers le salon où se trouvait le fameux fauteuil, et avait bien tenté de fouiller la pièce, mais elle le mettait bien trop mal à l'aise, et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers le siège, s'attendant presque à ce que le maître des lieux y soit assis. Il était donc sorti aussi vite qu'il était rentré, avec la désagréable impression qu'on le poussait légèrement dans le dos. Tandis qu'il flânait dans l'entrée, il se surprit à imaginer à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les habitants de cette maison.

Il y avait deux chambres de femmes, dont l'une devait appartenir à une jeune fille, et l'autre à une personne plus mature. Matthias n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire un plan mental du troisième étage où il n'était resté que quelques secondes, tant l'atmosphère lui avait parue irrespirable. Toutefois, il lui avait bien semblé qu'il s'agissait de la chambre du maître de maison, et de sa femme, si femme il y avait.

En parlant de cela, c'était étrange. Il était logique de penser que la chambre de jeune fille du premier étage appartenait à la descendante du maître de céans, en tout cas à quelqu'un de très proche, peut-être une jeune sœur. La présence de la chambre d'en face était plus singulière, car il était rare de voir une chambre pour femme seule aussi richement décorée. S'il s'agissait d'une gouvernante ou d'une préceptrice, elle était visiblement assez respectée pour occuper une si belle suite de noble, à n'en pas douter.

Sa curiosité attisée par cette réflexion intense, Matthias décida de remonter à l'étage. L'investigation des deux pièces lui apporterait certainement quelques éléments de réponse, tout du moins il le pensait.

Pendant ce temps, Emil se balançait nerveusement d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise tout en scrutant les écrans de surveillance. Le message apporté par son frère un peu plus tôt ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête comme une litanie funeste : l'ordre était court mais clair, d'une clarté stupéfiante. Jamais il n'avait entendu une voix aussi distincte à travers la spirit box.

Le fond était tout aussi limpide que la forme. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici. Seulement, la voix n'était pas menaçante. À vrai dire, si Emil osait s'aventurer sur le terrain de l'interprétation des émotions transmises par le ton, elle semblait tremblante, presque suppliante. Or, on entrait dans le domaine de la supposition : l'enregistrement avait beau être de qualité, les parasites audio avaient très bien pu distordre le son.

Un léger mouvement presque imperceptible attira son regard sur la caméra qui surveillait la chambre violette, mais ce n'était qu'un insecte, probablement un moustique ou une mouche. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, avant qu'un son strident et bref ne fasse sursauter l'Islandais. Il se saisit maladroitement de son talkie-walkie et balbutia :

\- Tino, Berwald, montez à l'étage. Le capteur de la chambre rose réagit.

\- Compris, répondit le Finlandais en attachant le boîtier à sa ceinture.

En grimpant l'escalier en colimaçon, ils croisèrent Matthias qui fouillait les meubles du hall entre les deux chambres, et sans prêter attention à ses recherches obstinées, ils plaquèrent l'oreille contre la porte de la chambre rose. En effet, le capteur s'agitait faiblement : il ne bipait pas en continu mais émettait irrégulièrement de légers sons étouffés. Tino jeta un regard à Berwald, qui hocha la tête, tandis que le plus petit prenait une grande inspiration, le Suédois ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide et assuré.

 _« Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai rien fait… Partez… ! »_

Immédiatement, le capteur EMF cessa de réagir, et le silence de la pièce retomba. Tino s'avança légèrement, et Berwald vit alors quelque chose d'étrange se produire ; alors que le Finlandais s'approchait lentement du capteur, une brume lumineuse à peine visible s'éleva et se fondit dans le plafond sans un bruit. Interdit, il retira ses lunettes et les examina minutieusement, mais elles étaient parfaitement claires et vierges de toute rayure ou saleté.

Il se frotta les paupières et décida de mettre cet événement étrange sur le compte de sa mauvaise vue corrigée seulement en partie par les verres, ainsi que sur sa fatigue, bien que la nuit soit à peine tombée. Depuis le hall, on entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de la chambre, et il sentit Tino se tendre à côté de lui, avant que Lukas n'émerge du cadre de la porte, sa spirit box à la main.

\- J'ai entendu le message d'Emil. Je me suis dit que j'allais faire des tests ici.

Berwald haussa les épaules et son coéquipier hocha la tête. Les deux se retirèrent de la chambre, laissant le Norvégien tenter de communiquer avec les esprits, au calme. Celui-ci s'installa précautionneusement sur le lit, qui craqua légèrement mais semblait résister sans peine à son poids. Lentement, il actionna l'interrupteur de l'appareil qu'il avait dans les mains, et déclara :

\- Je suis ici pour essayer de vous parler. Est-ce que c'est vous qui nous avez demandé de partir tout à l'heure ?

Il attendit quelques minutes. En vain.

\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Personne ne vous veut de mal. Si vous voulez me parler, vous pouvez utiliser la chose que j'ai dans la main.

Lukas se concentra sur le bruit blanc, et il lui sembla alors entendre un vague murmure, mais rien d'assez intense pour le distinguer des parasites.

\- S'il vous plaît, manifestez-vous. Vous l'avez fait une fois, je sais maintenant que vous êtes en mesure de le faire. Si ce moyen de communication ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez me le signaler, j'essaierai de trouver autre chose…

De nouveau, plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien d'humain ne s'échappe de la spirit box.

\- Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez activé le capteur dans la pièce ? La petite chose au sol ?

Cette fois, il entendit un soupir. Lointain, faible, mais assez présenter pour qu'il le perçoive.

\- Je vous ennuie ? Vous voulez que je sorte de la pièce ?

\- … fou…

\- Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous dites sur le moment, peut-être que je comprendrai en décryptant plus tard… Mais si vous pouviez parler un peu plus fort… ?

\- Non.

Au moins, la réponse était claire. Peut-être l'esprit était-il fatigué, ou alors ne désirait-il tout simplement pas lui parler. Elle, se corrigea mentalement Lukas. Il était au moins certain qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, dont il ne connaissait pas (encore) le nom.

Il était le membre du groupe le plus à même de ressentir la présence d'esprits et de déterminer leur état d'esprit pendant la prise de contact. Ce manoir, d'une manière générale, était loin d'être accueillant. Pourtant, la chambre rose faisait exception : la température y était douce, même si quelques courants d'air traversaient occasionnellement la pièce. Le décor, bien que très endommagé, n'avait rien de menaçant.

Même le fantôme qui s'y trouvait ne semblait pas agressif : malgré son message, la jeune fille n'avait eu aucun mouvement hostile à leur égard. Ses interventions étaient faibles et peu articulées, mais Lukas n'y avait détecté aucune menace.

\- Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Je coupe ma spirit box pour le moment, mais je reviendrai plus tard, peut-être demain.

Il actionna l'interrupteur et le bruit blanc s'éteignit.

À présent, Lukas était certain d'une chose : il y avait plus d'un fantôme dans le manoir, et celui auquel il venait de s'adresser, bien que peu coopératif, ne lui voulait pas de mal. Mais sa mise en garde signifiait très certainement que l'autre, ou les autres entités n'avaient pas la même conception des choses…

Entretemps, Matthias avait terminé son exploration du hall. Il n'avait fait que quelques trouvailles intéressantes : d'abord, il avait déniché un sceau, probablement des armoiries familiales, un grand H entouré de symboles si détaillés qu'il ne parvenait pas à les distinguer. Ensuite, il avait porté son attention sur le portrait très abîmé au mur, à côté de l'entrée de la chambre rose. Il avait beau incliner la peinture sous tous les angles, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits des sujets sous la grande tâche noire qui avait dévoré le tableau. Seul un élément était certain, leur nombre : ils étaient trois.

Puis, il avait trouvé un trousseau de clé, ce qui n'était pas fort utile vu que toutes les serrures du manoir étaient dans un état lamentable et qu'une simple pression suffisait à les faire céder. Il décida tout de même de le garder avec lui, juste au cas où.

Il allait à présent s'attaquer à la chambre violette, où il avait senti un froid mordant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait visitée. Cette impression se confirma lorsqu'une rafale glaciale le saisit à l'ouverture de la porte. Pas découragé pour autant, Matthias s'avança dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui, curieux. Il sortit sa lampe torche et l'alluma pour examiner l'endroit plus en détails.

Le lit simple à baldaquins était, étrangement, à peine défait, mais les draps étaient dans un état si terrible que le Danois décida de ne pas y toucher. Il observa un moment la coiffeuse, plus petite et moins belle que celle de la chambre rose. Le miroir était couvert de taches noires, et il ne pouvait même pas y voir son reflet. Intrigué, il examina le contenu des tiroirs : quelques flacons et une vieille brosse à cheveux.

Il frissonnait de plus en plus, mais n'y prêtait pas attention, bien trop fasciné par ce qu'il trouvait dans cette pièce. Ce manoir était unique, pas dans son architecture mais dans la conservation de ses éléments, qui semblaient tout juste endormis depuis quelques siècles. C'était comme si personne n'était jamais venu ici durant ce laps de temps, que tout était resté comme les derniers propriétaires l'avaient laissé. Il restait même des bijoux sur la coiffeuse, qui auraient pourtant sûrement fait la joie de voleurs ou de pilleurs.

Cela voulait dire que le manoir était tombé dans l'oubli… Ou bien que ce qui le hantait était si terrifiant et dangereux que ceux qui avaient cherché à le dépouiller avaient connu un destin funeste.

Matthias secoua la tête. Il n'était pas intelligent de se laisser divaguer ainsi. De plus, il n'était pas un voleur et ne comptait pas emporter des objets.

Du moins, pas tant que le manoir n'aurait pas été purifié.

\- Wow, souffla-t-il en ouvrant le tiroir de la grande commode.

Un nuage de poussière s'échappa du meuble et il toussa. Une fois les particules dégagées de sa vision et de ses voies respiratoires, il put s'émerveiller du contenu du tiroir : il renfermait de magnifiques vêtements, plutôt bien conservés car à l'abri de la lumière et de l'humidité, taillés dans de riches tissus tels que la soie ou le velours… Subjugué, il passa sa main sur les étoffes.

Il piétinait le sol avec excitation, et le plancher grinça sous ses pieds. La lampe torche dans la bouche, il entreprit de sortir et de déplier délicatement une longue robe bleue sur laquelle étaient cousues quelques dentelles. Il admira le vêtement un moment, jusqu'à ce que la porte claque derrière lui. Avec un sursaut, il déposa la robe sur le dessus de la commode et continua son exploration, en reprenant la lampe à la main.

Ce qui se trouvait dans le tiroir du dessous lui arracha un sifflement admiratif : des corsets finement brodés et des sous-vêtements féminins d'époque. Il ricana légèrement tandis qu'il exhibait un jupon orné de guipures.

Sa lampe se mit à grésiller et il tapa légèrement dessus du plat de la main. Ce devait être un faux contact, cela arrivait parfois ; l'objet ne retrouva son fonctionnement normal qu'au bout d'une bonne dizaine de secondes. Avec un soupir, il se pencha et sortit un deuxième jupon du tiroir, bien plus transparent que le premier.

À cet instant précis, sa lampe torche rendit l'âme d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, et Matthias eut beau la secouer dans tous les sens, la lumière semblait avoir quitté à jamais sa fidèle amie. Dans le noir, il put alors se rendre compte du froid _intense_ qui l'entourait, et qui lui semblait encore plus glaciale qu'à son arrivée.

Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour entrevoir la possibilité de sortir, lorsqu'un objet dur percuta l'arrière de son crâne, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. À moitié assommé, il tenta de détaler vers la sortie, trébucha en route, s'étalant de tout son long sur le plancher, puis rampa jusqu'au dehors sans cesser de hurler, alertant les autres Nordiques et saturant par la même occasion le micro de la caméra qu'Emil avait placé dans la chambre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? bredouilla Tino d'un air paniqué en roulant des yeux.

\- Je me suis fait AGRESSER ! Par un fantôme !

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Uh… Je vais avoir une grosse bosse. Une ÉNORME bosse ! Je me suis pris une brosse à cheveux à l'arrière de la tête !

Tino rit et Berwald détourna le regard d'un air blasé, tandis que Lukas s'approchait de lui, toujours aussi neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?

\- Euh… Ma lampe torche ?

\- Ton autre main, abruti.

\- Ah… Un jupon que j'ai trouvé dans la commode.

\- Coïncidence ou événement paranormal, tu l'as bien mérité. Personne n'apprécie qu'on fouille ainsi dans ses affaires.

Les trois hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant Matthias se relever en grommelant.

\- C'est pas un fantôme qui va faire la loi avec moi, non mais je rêve…


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoiiiiir !  
Encore merci pour vos commentaires bllblbll ça fait tellement plaisir =/v/=_

 _Et vous qui parliez de choses sérieuses... Je ne vous répondrai qu'une chose, bonne lecture :B  
_

 ** _\- Kikki_**

* * *

 _~Chapitre 4~_

 _Life is for the living. Death is for the dead. Let life be like music, and death a note unsaid. – Langston Hughes_

Emil arracha son casque avec un grognement. Cet abruti de Danois, en hurlant, avait bien évidemment saturé le micro, et par la même occasion fait perdre un tympan à l'Islandais. Il se massa la tempe d'un air agacé, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de son siège, fixant les écrans d'un oeil vide.  
Son regard se posa sur la caméra de la chambre violette, qui ne filmait absolument rien. Le néant total. C'était fortement agaçant. Et pourtant, à en juger par la différence de température entre le hall et la pièce, un esprit devrait logiquement habiter les lieux - s'il était possible de parler de logique et de paranormal à la fois.

Emil était d'un naturel sceptique, mais les événements se déroulant dans le manoir devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à expliquer rationnellement. C'était troublant, et il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir fournir d'explication scientifique aux manifestations.

Estimant que Matthias devait avoir fini sa crise, il positionna de nouveau son casque sur ses oreilles. Il fit glisser le pointeur de sa souris d'ordinateur sur l'onglet qui devrait lui permettre de regarder la suite de Game of Thrones, mais au lieu de cela, il se figea en plein geste et avisa le programme de traitement audio encore ouvert. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à tirer des enregistrements de son frère pour le moment, mais il ne prenait pas de risque à vérifier une fois de plus, songea-t-il.

Cédant à cette pulsion, il écouta de nouveau la première piste audio. La jeune fille leur répétait de partir, encore et encore. Qu'est-ce que ce manoir pouvait-il donc avoir de si terrible à cacher ?

Emil leva les yeux vers les écrans des caméras. Tout semblait normal. Berwald et Tino étaient dans le salon, et Lukas et Matthias devaient sans doute être à l'étage. Les capteurs ne se déclenchaient pas spécialement…à l'exception de celui de la chambre rose, et Emil, au fond, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'établir un lien entre cette pièce et la voix fluette entendue plus tôt.

Il lâcha un soupir frustré, balança son casque sur son petit bureau et quitta prestement le van pour rejoindre le manoir.  
Il pesta contre l'orage qui le tremperait sans peine le temps qu'il entre, pesta contre ses coéquipiers incapables de faire leur job correctement, pesta contre lui-même pour avoir décroché lorsque le promoteur immobilier les avait appelés.

Le hall d'entrée et son lustre prenait des aspects de films d'horreur typique avec la pluie qui battait contre les carreaux et les éclairs qui venaient de temps à autre éclairer la pièce d'un rai de lumière tonitruant.  
Il resserra sa veste autour de lui et grimpa l'escalier rapidement, peu désireux de s'attarder et assez nerveux.  
Il n'accorda pas un regard à Matthias, toujours planté dans le hall entre les deux chambres, et pénétra dans la pièce rose, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Les lieux n'étaient pas spécialement inquiétants, mais la nuit et l'orage rendaient l'atmosphère pesante, lourde. Emil se sentit comme affaibli et après avoir hésité en voyant l'état des draps, finit tout de même par s'asseoir sur le lit en face de la coiffeuse.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait en venant là ?

\- Euh...Bonsoir. C'est vous qui faites joujou avec mon capteur, c'est ça ? Et qui nous avez demandé de partir ?

Il resta silencieux, tordant nerveusement ses mains dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Matthias, toujours dans le hall, finit par poser le jupon et par réfléchir. Il était persuadé qu'un esprit était rentré en contact avec lui, certes violemment, mais c'était une tentative de communication comme une autre - on n'est pas tous forcément très doué.  
Décidé à accorder une deuxième chance à cet esprit maladroit, c'est avec délice qu'il intercepta Lukas en le voyant remonter.

\- Ohhhh toi, viens là, je t'ai trouvé un espriiiit !

Le Norvégien arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras, dans l'attente d'une explication.

\- C'est l'esprit-brosse. Il faut que tu essaies de parler avec lui. Ou elle, se corrigea-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au jupon. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera super réceptive avec toi ! Vieeeens !

Il entraîna le taciturne avec lui dans la chambre violette et glacée. Matthias, tout excité, le laissa examiner quelques secondes les lieux.

\- ...Rends-lui son jupon.

\- Ah, oui !

Il s'exécuta rapidement avec des excuses marmonnées, et Lukas alluma sa spirit box, posa un nombre incalculable de questions qui restèrent toutes sans exception sans réponse.  
Il se tourna vers le Danois et le fusilla du regard.

\- Avec tes bêtises d'esprit-brosse ou je ne sais quoi, on perd du temps. On doit encore couvrir tout le troisième étage et toi tu me fais parler à du vide. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un petit courant d'air ou que tu as fait tomber une brosse parce que tu fouillais dans ce qui ne t'appartient pas que la chambre est forcément un lieu hanté.

Le Danois se fit tout petit, un air d'incompréhension clairement peint sur ses traits. Il n'avait pas rêvé, la brosse avait volé à travers la pièce, et un courant d'air ne pouvait certainement pas occasionner une chute de température de quatre degrés ! Le fantôme était juste de mauvaise foi, ou un peu timide, voilà tout.

\- Il n'y a personne ici, termina le norvégien en ayant le temps d'éteindre la spirit box avant que le drame ne se produise.

" _Es-tu sûr de toi ?_ "

Le Danois tenta de le mettre en garde mais l'objet avait été jeté avec bien trop de dextérité et de vitesse pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Avec une précision extrême, la brosse à cheveux s'éleva en l'air et fonça droit dans le crâne de Lukas, déjà tourné vers la sortie. Celui-ci se figea dans son mouvement et serra les poings, avant de se retourner avec une lenteur terrifiante vers Matthias qui se rongeait nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

\- ...Tu ne fais rire personne avec tes objets volants, abruti.

Il quitta la pièce dans une colère noire difficilement contenue et Matthias soupira lourdement, en jetant un regard assassin à la brosse gisant au sol.

\- Tu pourrais être plus sympa, méchant fantôme, ça te tuera pas ! s'offusqua-t-il en fermant la porte de la chambre froide derrière lui.

Tino, dans le salon, leva le nez vers le plafond au bruit sourd d'un objet qui tombe.

\- Berwald, qu'est-ce que…?

\- Sûrement encore Matt' qui balance des trucs, lui assura-t-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

Le Finlandais acquiesça, cherchant à se convaincre que les bruits du manoir étaient en majorité causés par leur propre enquête plutôt que par la présence de fantômes.  
Il se sentait terriblement mal, dans le salon, qui aurait dû être une pièce conviviale. Pourtant, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respirer sans effort, de même que Berwald toussait sans cesse, comme s'il s'étouffait. Tino se sentait épié, et avait une vague envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Plus vaillant que lui, le Suédois s'approcha du fauteuil rouge de velours et l'effleura. Un petit choc électrique lui traversa les doigts et surpris, il recula en dévisageant l'objet.  
Jamais un meuble n'avait résisté au Suédois. Jamais.  
Il plissa les yeux et inspecta les tâches de nouveau.

\- ...Tino.

\- O-oui ?

\- On va faire des prélèvements.

" _La curiosité est un vilain défaut que je punis toujours_."

Tino fouilla dans sa sacoche et tendit le matériel nécessaire à Berwald, qui récolta les échantillons dont il avait besoin avec une lenteur affreuse aux yeux du Finlandais. Il voulait sortir d'ici, et vite.  
Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans l'ensemble du manoir et un cri lui échappa. Mortifié, il n'attendit pas son partenaire et fila hors de la pièce, à bout de souffle, au bord des larmes et tremblant comme jamais. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux pour se calmer, le temps que Berwald le rejoigne.  
Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le salon. Ils n'étaient jamais seuls, dans ce manoir.

Emil sursauta à l'énorme bruit causé par l'orage, tandis qu'il était toujours assis sur le lit de la chambre rose. La pluie était drue sur les carreaux et il avait cette peur irrationnelle que tout le manoir s'écroule sous le poids de l'eau.

Il vit une sorte de brume blanche aller de la fenêtre jusqu'à lui et il crispa les paupières, traversé par un grand frisson. Il s'autorisa à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le capteur EMF s'activa de nouveau pendant un court instant.

\- O-oh. Vous êtes là. Vous n'aimez pas parler ? Vous...vous avez peur de l'orage ?

Le son de l'appareil se fit strident dans la pièce et Emil grimaça. Un fantôme chochotte. Comme lui. Chouette.

\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse tranquille ?

Emil ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un murmure qu'il aurait qualifié d'effrayé résonner dans la pièce.

\- ...Je dois rester, c'est ça ?

Le capteur s'alluma une fois de plus.

Mal à l'aise et assez gêné d'être encore effrayé à son âge par un simple orage, il tripota machinalement son portable dans la poche de son jean, avant de le sortir pour se changer les idée.  
L'esprit déclencha le capteur une nouvelle fois, arrachant un soupir résigné à Emil. Il était forcé d'admettre que quelque chose ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui, quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas - ou plus - au monde des vivants.  
Il se tendit au coup de tonnerre suivant tandis que la brume blanche semblait complètement paniquer, allant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce avec frénésie.

\- Euh...Je..Ca va aller, d'accord ? C'est qu'un orage, ça va passer, calmez-vous.

Il était tenté d'ajouter que l'esprit ne risquait plus grand chose, vu son état actuel, mais s'abstînt d'un commentaire aussi déplacé qui n'aurait certainement pas amélioré sa situation. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se lever et de partir, en même temps ? Il doutait fortement que le fantôme puisse sortir de la pièce.  
D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Sa curiosité était piquée.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose pourrait vous calmer ?

" _Serre-moi fort…Prends ma main...Fais-moi oublier..._ "

Emil n'obtînt évidemment pas de réponse, alors il réfléchit, avant de réaliser qu'il tenait toujours son portable à la main.

\- Je vais mettre un peu de musique pour vous distraire, d'accord ? Je suis désolé si ça ne vous plaît pas. Je ne sais pas ce que vous écoutiez à l'époque.

Il fit défiler les titres de sa playlist avant de s'arrêter sur celui qui l'intéressait et de le lancer.

L'entité n'émit pas de protestation apparente ; elle semblait attentive au morceau qui lui était totalement nouveau et Emil se réjouit de constater qu'il avait réussi à faire se focaliser l'esprit sur autre chose que sa peur de l'orage.

' _Cause it's too cold, for you here and now, so let me hold, both your hands in the holes of my sweater_ …

\- J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, énonça-t-il simplement.

Le capteur EMF réagit à cette phrase et l'Islandais haussa un sourcil. La brume se déplaça de nouveau et s'arrêta un moment devant le piano de la pièce, assez longtemps pour que la chanson prenne fin et qu'Emil range son téléphone.

\- Vous avez l'air sympa, comme fantôme. C'est assez rare, dans le milieu.

La foudre tomba dans le parc et l'Islandais se recroquevilla sur lui-même par réflexe tant la luminosité et le bruit avaient été intenses pendant un instant. Hésitant, il se redressa, s'attendant de nouveau à voir la brume se diriger vers lui, comme au coup de tonnerre.  
Cependant, il était apparemment seul ; le capteur restait silencieux et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à distinguer une quelconque forme.  
Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le miroir de la coiffeuse.

La présumée propriétaire des lieux le fixait d'un regard vide, d'un bleu si clair et brillant qu'il paraissait opaque. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et ses traits étaient creusés, comme si elle avait été soumise à une fatigue intense. Ses cheveux blonds emmêlés étaient négligemment glissés derrière une oreille et tombaient dans son dos. De sa bouche, il pouvait distinguer un filet de sang séché qui aurait coulé il y a bien longtemps, et pour cause, la jeune fille arborait une plaie béante au niveau de la gorge. Le sang avait dégouliné jusque sur sa chemise de nuit et, heureusement pour le pauvre Islandais qui n'osait pas imaginer plus horrible que ce qu'il avait actuellement sous les yeux, son reflet s'arrêtait un peu en dessous des épaules.

Sa respiration s'accéléra considérablement, et il se leva d'un bond, absolument terrorisé. Il avait un fantôme sous les yeux, et pas un orbe ou de la brume, non, il était face à une morte, qui le suivait du regard où qu'il se déplace, qui était bien là, qui le regardait, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait bouger, sortir, sortir, il n'y arrivait pas, il devait sortir, ça devait sortir !

Lukas sursauta au hurlement atroce qui résonna dans tout le manoir, et quitta les cuisines pour traverser l'édifice entier jusqu'à l'étage en courant. Il était habitué aux hurlements. C'était chose commune, lorsque l'on travaillait avec Tino et Matthias. Ce qui était un peu moins commun, c'était d'entendre Emil hurler à la mort.  
Il le retrouva dans le hall, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine. Il était tremblant et refusait qu'on le touche, même lorsque Lukas lui assura que ce n'était que lui. Matthias, lui aussi inquiété par le cri, les rejoignit et Emil finit par retrouver ses esprits. L'islandais resta silencieux quelques secondes de plus et se releva tant bien que mal, les yeux rivés au sol.

\- ...J'ai vu un fantôme, finit-il par lâcher. D'une fille. Égorgée.

Lukas haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis les fronça.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, franchement. J'en ai déjà assez d'un Danois qui voit des ectoplasmes partout.

\- Moi je te crois ! s'exclama le Danois en question en prenant les mains d'Emil dans les siennes. Cet étage est hanté à mort. Enfin, ce manoir est hanté à mort. On peut même dire qu'il est hanté de morts, ahahah !

Matthias finit par réaliser la nullité de sa blague et se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- ...Enfin, bref. Je peux aller voir si elle y est toujours. Si tu veux.

\- ...Si ça t'amuse. Je...Je vais retourner au van. J'ai eu ma dose d'aventures pour la nuit.

Matthias lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse et entra d'un pas décidé dans la chambre rose. Il ne craignait plus grand chose, après les brosses à cheveux.

\- Bonsoiiiiir ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Le capteur EMF s'affola quelques instants puis plus rien. Matthias résista à l'envie de fouiller la chambre et tout comme Emil l'avait fait plus tôt, il s'installa sur le lit. Le Danois fixa le miroir pendant de longues minutes, mais il ne parvînt qu'à voir son propre reflet - ce qui en soi n'était pas si désagréable, si on le comparait à celui d'une gamine égorgée.

Frustré, il n'insista pas plus et quitta les lieux, pour rejoindre Lukas et son frère qui étaient toujours dans le hall.

\- Alors ? demanda le premier, sceptique.

\- ...Rien, avoua-t-il, honteux.

Emil fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

\- Mais...Mais je n'ai pas rêvé ! Elle était là !

\- Tu dois être fatigué, et puis tu as sûrement trop vu de femmes égorgées dans ta série, là.

\- Game of Thrones ? Ohhh pitié, je sais faire la différence entre réalité et fic-

Le plus jeune fut interrompu par un cri atroce qui venait juste de l'étage du dessus. Personne n'avait encore exploré le troisième étage, jusqu'à présent ; Emil n'y avait installé aucun matériel et le rez-de-chaussée et les chambres représentaient déjà assez de surface à couvrir pour cette nuit-là, avaient-ils tous estimé.  
Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitèrent vers les escaliers, Emil fermant la marche, encore un peu secoué par ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt.

La nuit serait longue…


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour~!  
_

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre, merci de nous lire et de laisser vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir o/ Pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, bonne lecture~_

 _\- Sue_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Dans le noir  


 _Look at how a single candle can both defy and define the darkness._ ― Anne Frank

Mr Oakley n'était pas une personne à qui il arrivait beaucoup de choses inhabituelles. Marié, deux enfants, promoteur immobilier, il vivait d'une vie de quidam paisible, se considérait supérieur au citoyen lambda sans pour autant l'être réellement. Il lui arrivait de se moquer de sa femme lorsqu'elle regardait une émission américaine sur le paranormal, jugeant que tout était truqué et que les "preuves" n'en étaient pas.

Aussi, il était passablement agacé par cette affaire de manoir hanté. Il avait entendu des excuses sordides de la part des clients pour justifier leur mauvaise impression à propos d'une maison, mais là, c'était tout bonnement grotesque. Des _fantômes_. Et quand bien même il y en avait, un fantôme ne peut pas faire grand chose à part peut-être s'amuser à cogner sur les murs quand il s'ennuie. Un désagrément passager et minime.

Mais de toute manière, ça n'existait pas, ces trucs là.

"Agence immobilière Oakley, bonjour."

\- Evangeline, vous avez eu des nouvelles des… Experts ?

"Ils sont toujours sur le site, monsieur. Ils m'ont signalé qu'ils feraient un rapport demain matin. Ils doivent passer leur première nuit dans le manoir ce soir-"

\- Oui oui, d'accord, d'accord. Ça va encore nous coûter une fortune ces plaisanteries.

"Vous savez monsieur, j'ai fait des recherches historiques sur ce manoir et…"

\- Et ? soupira le promoteur d'un air excédé. Vous allez me sortir une histoire rocambolesque ?

"Hé bien les derniers propriétaires du manoir ont été les descendants d'une grande famille noble du XVIIIe siècle, les Huxley. Mais la lignée s'est éteinte, d'une épidémie foudroyante apparemment…"

\- Comme c'est triste. Sinon, vous vous êtes occupée du dossier que je vous ai confié ce matin ?

"Oui monsieur…"

\- Je ne veux plus que vous perdiez votre temps à faire ce genre de recherches inutiles. Est-ce bien clair ?

"Oui monsieur."

\- Parfait.

Il raccrocha. Simple, précis, efficace. Rendement, rendement, rendement. Tout allait comme sur des roulettes, comme il aimait.

Mr Oakley était une personne normale, et rien de particulier ne pouvait lui arriver. Ou tout du moins, il préférait déléguer la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

\- TINO !

Emil se figea en haut des escaliers, tandis que s'étalait quelques mètres plus loin le corps tressautant et ensanglanté du Finlandais. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre sur son siège, dans Big V, il s'était endormi devant les caméras de surveillance… Mais il avait beau secouer la tête, se pincer, se mordre les doigts, la réalité était bien là, douloureuse et tâchée de sang.

\- Tino ! Tu m'entends ? Répond !

Matthias tapotait désespérément la joue du plus petit, qui ne réagissait pas et se contentait de tourner lentement la tête de droite à gauche, visiblement au bord de l'inconscience. Il avait une profonde coupure sur la joue droite, et son sweatshirt était déchiré sur la gauche, dévoilant ses côtes striées de griffures sanguinolentes. On aurait dit qu'un animal, ou que quelque chose avait essayé de le saisir… Et de le tuer.

\- Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici. Immédiatement.

Berwald s'approcha et souleva Tino sans efforts, tandis que le Norvégien scrutait l'immense pièce où ils se trouvaient, la respiration haletante. Lukas sentait que ce qui occupait cet étage était dangereux. L'atmosphère était pesante, et lorsqu'il se concentra sur le ressenti des lieux, une vague de haine et d'envie de meurtre l'envahit brusquement ; submergé par la brutalité de ces sensations, il fit quelques pas en arrière et se hâta de descendre les escaliers à la suite des autres, en entraînant Emil par le bras.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il était rare, lorsqu'on travaillait avec des esprits, de tomber sur des entités réellement menaçantes. Certains fantômes n'étaient pas coopératifs, et leur intimaient plus ou moins clairement de quitter les lieux, mais jamais ils n'avaient été physiquement attaqués ainsi. Lukas était perdu : ce n'était pas un démon, c'était quelque chose qui avait été humain, mais l'énergie qu'il dégageait était si puissante qu'il en doutait.

\- Dépêchez-vous, souffla-t-il.

Il sentait un courant d'air froid qui les suivait de près. Ce n'était pas le même froid que celui de la chambre violette. C'était un vent glacial, violent, qui frappait par rafales et fouettait les joues.

Matthias poussa la porte d'entrée et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le van, garé un peu plus loin, près du portail. Il allongèrent le Finlandais à l'arrière, tandis qu'Emil sortait une trousse de premiers soins. Le Danois continuait de parler à Tino, mais celui-ci pâlissait de minute en minute.

Le plus jeune s'affaira à désinfecter la plaie sur sa joue. Elle était impressionnante mais il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de points de suture. Ce qui frappa Emil, ce fut l'aspect violacé de la peau environnante. Ce n'était pas juste une coupure : c'était une engelure. La chaire était pétrifiée par le froid et il craignait qu'elle ne se nécrose. Il appliqua une crème cicatrisante et désinfectante sur la blessure et couvrit la zone d'un épais bandage.

\- Allumez le chauffage, murmura-t-il, il a froid.

Matthias bondit à l'avant et démarra le moteur. Lukas s'empara de la trousse de soins, sous le regard profondément soucieux de Berwald, prostré dans un coin. Sa grande taille l'empêchait d'intervenir sans gêner les autres. Le Norvégien s'occupa des griffures sur les côtes de Tino, de la même manière qu'Emil l'avait fait avec sa joue.

\- … Les mecs, bredouilla le Danois au volant, les yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur extérieur.

\- C'est pas le moment Matthias !

\- Je suis sérieux ! Y a un truc qui sort du manoir !

Excédé, Lukas se redressa et jeta un oeil à travers le pare-brise arrière du van.

Toute trace d'agacement disparut de son visage lorsqu'il vit l'immense forme noire qui semblait s'écouler des portes du manoir et s'approchait dangereusement de leur véhicule.

\- … Démarre. DÉMARRE MATTHIAS !

Le concerné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le van sauta en avant, dérapant légèrement sur les graviers. Les autres à l'arrière poussèrent un cri de protestation lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent plaqué contre la paroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué on a une fumée noire démoniaque au cul, alors je fonce !

Le van bringuebalait sur la route et Matthias surveillait nerveusement son rétroviseur arrière.

\- Je crois qu'il nous a lâch- J'AI RIEN DIT. HAHA !

Pied au plancher, le véhicule bondissait presque sur le terrain irrégulier et Lukas ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil terrifiés au pare-brise arrière, pour constater à chaque fois que l'entité semblait se rapprocher toujours plus.

" _Comme ils sont naïfs, de penser pouvoir m'échapper…"_

\- MATTHIAS ACCÉLÈRE !

\- JE CONDUIS UN COMBI VOLKSWAGEN PAS UNE FERRARI !

Il s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant le portail de la propriété à une cinquantaine de mètres devant.

\- On y est presque ! On y est…

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase en sentant le moteur du van faiblir d'un seul coup.

\- Me dis pas qu'on est en panne d'essence.

\- Non, non ! La jauge est pleine ! C'est…

Un hurlement leur échappa lorsque deux immenses bras de fumée noire saisirent le van par les côtés et le tirèrent violemment en arrière.

\- MATTHIAS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! cria Emil en s'agrippant à la banquette arrière.

Le Danois mit toute sa volonté pour faire repartir le van, et il sentit que l'esprit avait du mal à le retenir. Alors qu'il priait comme un fou, une voix glaciale résonna dans le véhicule, figeant les gestes de tous les Nordiques. L'espace d'un court instant, il leur sembla que quelqu'un s'était glissé auprès d'eux et leur chuchotait à l'oreille, avec le venin d'un serpent.

 _Ne revenez pas._

Le van bondit d'un seul coup en avant, dépassa le portail et s'arrêta dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé. Lentement, les cinq chasseurs de fantômes reprirent leur respiration, Lukas affalé contre les portes arrières, Emil accroché à la banquette et Tino et Berwald agrippés l'un à l'autre. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'atmosphère ne redevienne à peu près calme.

Le Finlandais semblait respirer un peu mieux, et était assoupi.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça…

La question de Matthias n'attendait aucune réponse, et d'ailleurs personne n'en formula. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder en silence, silence seulement troublé par l'orage qui faiblissait et le ronronnement constant du moteur, que le Danois finit par couper lorsque la température de l'habitacle eut atteint un seuil convenable.

\- Peut-être… Qu'on aurait dû écouter les conseils de la fille.

Emil regarda Lukas d'un air surpris.

\- Tu veux dire… Quand elle nous disait de partir ?

\- Tu vois bien que cette exploration ne nous a rien apporté de bon. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Cet endroit est hanté au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer…

\- On ne va pas laisser tomber comme ça !

Ils se tournèrent vers Matthias, qui semblait choqué, et continua :

\- Tu dis que tu n'as jamais ressenti ça, et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous devons rester.

\- Pour que nous finissions tous dans cet état-là ? gronda Lukas.

Il faut prendre des précautions…

\- Matthias, c'était un avertissement. Cet esprit pourrait nous tuer sans le moindre effort.

\- Mais il y a deux autres esprits avec lui ! Elles, elles ne sont pas agressives… Enfin à part le coup de la brosse à cheveux mais… Je suis sûr qu'elle avait peur ! Tu imagines vivre, enfin, occuper un endroit avec un tel malade au-dessus de toi ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elles n'aient jamais trouvé le repos ! On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça…

\- On ne peut pas se sacrifier pour les morts !

Emil écoutait l'échange sans intervenir, en se tordant les mains. Il avait extrêmement peur de ce que ce fantôme était capable de faire, mais il comprenait également l'argument de Matthias : il avait été terrifié par le reflet morbide de la jeune fille dans le miroir, mais elle était très loin de lui vouloir du mal. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir réagi ainsi, car elle n'avait sans doute pas voulu l'effrayer.

Il était tiraillé entre leur sécurité et leur devoir.

\- Matthias, regarde l'état de Tino. On devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu penses sérieusement que ça vaut le coup ?

\- C'est l'affaire de notre vie, Lukas.

\- Ce sera aussi peut-être l'affaire de notre mort, répondit l'autre d'un ton sarcastique. Si tu veux continuer, ce sera sans moi.

Emil croisa le regard de Berwald et compris qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Le Suédois ne s'exprimait pas beaucoup mais on sentait la confusion qui émanait de son aura. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, coupant court au débat de sa voix grave :

\- On devrait attendre que Tino reprenne conscience et lui demander ce qu'il en pense.

Matthias et Lukas le considérèrent un moment, puis hochèrent la tête.

Le groupe resta un moment dans la voiture, sans échanger un seul mot. L'atmosphère était pensive, hésitante.

Lorsque Tino reprit connaissance, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez.

\- Tino…

\- Urgh… Ca pique.

\- Je sais, c'est le froid… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Pas si mal que ça vu la situation…

\- Tu peux nous raconter ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas si ça vous serait d'une grande aide, avoua-t-il à voix basse. J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un froid terrible s'est abattu sur moi. J'ai eu très mal et j'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser… Ma vision a tourné au noir, et ensuite plus rien…

\- Tu n'as pas vu de silhouette ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais il y avait un portrait au mur, j'ai eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

\- Tu nous le décrira plus tard.

\- Il faut y retourner, décréta le Finlandais à la surprise générale.

\- Tu es fou ? balbutia Lukas.

\- Il y a deux autres esprits dans cette maison, et ils ont peur. Celui du dessus les tyrannise. Ils ont besoin qu'on les aide.

\- Tino…

\- Lukas, écoute-moi. Si nous ne purifions pas cette maison… Personne ne le fera.

Le Norvégien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne vint. Tino avait raison. Ils faisaient parti des meilleurs, ça aurait été mentir que de dire le contraire, et une affaire de cette taille était à leur mesure. S'ils s'en allaient, d'autres viendraient, et un jour l'accident serait irréversible.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, ce fut Emil qui déclara d'une voix claire :

\- On reste. Mais on revient demain. On remballe le matos et on se tire pour ce soir.

Cette décision fut accueillie par un hochement de tête général.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoiiiir !_  
 _Oui, j'ai une semaine de retard, et ma seule excuse, c'est que j'ai oublié de publier._  
 _Pardon. m(_ _)m_  
 _Bonne lecture !_  
 _ **\- Kikki**_

* * *

 **~Chapitre 6~**

Contrairement à la veille, l'installation du matériel se fit rapidement. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire et où il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas se rendre. Cela était dû au fait que les lieux leur étaient maintenant connus, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait tomber sur ce qui avait fait du mal à Tino la nuit dernière. Du statut de chasseurs de fantômes, ils étaient passés à celui de proies.

Emil soupira en entrant dans le manoir à la suite des autres. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à enquêter à proprement parler, et il était même terrifié ; mais la curiosité l'emportait lorsqu'il pensait à la fille qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans le miroir. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, son comportement n'avait pas été des plus glorieux ; non seulement, il avait abandonné une demoiselle en plein orage, mais en plus il avait pris la fuite en hurlant. On avait connu mieux, niveau galanterie.  
Une fois dans le hall du premier étage, il prit une grande inspiration. Elle était inoffensive. Tout irait bien.  
Matthias, qui lui se dirigeait une fois de plus vers la chambre violette, lui fit de grands signes d'encouragement, sa propre spirit box à la main. Cette nuit-là serait dédiée aux interrogations. Pour pouvoir agir, le N5 devait en apprendre plus sur les occupants du manoir, ou il leur serait impossible de calmer la fureur du troisième esprit et de sauver les deux autres.

Il posa la main sur la poignée puis se figea. Et s'il l'avait mise en colère la veille, en criant ainsi ? C'était assez vexant comme réaction. Et s'il avait réussi à rendre agressif le seul fantôme qui ne l'était pas vraiment ?  
Il secoua la tête pour en chasser ces pensées, et entra dans la chambre. Rien n'avait changé, à part l'orage qui avait passé et la lumière de la lune qui apportait une touche apaisante à tout ce rose déjà en soi assez doux.

Le capteur EMF, une fois de plus placé au centre de la pièce, émit un son strident mais court et Emil eut envie de tourner les talons et de se réfugier dans _Big V_. Il reprit assez rapidement contenance et alluma sa spirit box, le bruit blanc familier le rassurant presque.

\- Bonsoir, c'est encore moi…

Il se gifla mentalement pour cette entrée plus que bancale, se frappa le front du plat de la main, et resta silencieux quelques secondes le temps de trouver ses mots.

\- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement d'hier. C'était irrespectueux. J'étais juste...surpris. L'objet que j'ai à la main me permet de pouvoir vous entendre, donc si vous voulez me parler…

Aucun son ne sortit de la spirit box, au grand désarroi d'Emil. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et jeta un regard circulaire sur la chambre.

\- Je...Je veux vraiment qu'on parle. Vous avez l'air gentille. Vraiment. Pas comme le taré d'hier soir…

" _Alors ils ont fini par le rencontrer…_ "

Le capteur au sol s'affola lorsqu'il évoqua l'incident de la veille, et il vit la brume blanche familière se déplacer à travers la pièce. Il la suivit du regard comme il aurait observé un ballet, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'un murmure sorte de la spirit box :

\- ...Miroir…

Il leva les yeux et le fantôme était là, face à lui, dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Au prime abord, elle était aussi horrifiante que la nuit dernière ; mais Emil ne voulait pas fuir. En la regardant un peu plus, il constata qu'elle était tout aussi effrayée et intimidée que lui, si ce n'est plus. Elle baissait les yeux et se tordait les mains, sans doute gênée par toute l'attention qui lui était portée, et semblait attendre qu'Emil lui parle.

Il se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

\- T-tu es très jolie, balbutia-t-il sans réfléchir, le tutoiement lui venant naturellement.

Ce n'était pas tellement mentir. La mort lui avait enlevé sa fraîcheur, mais sans cette plaie, tout ce sang et cette mine de déterrée, elle devait être sans doute très mignonne. Un portrait lui aurait permis de juger réellement, mais le compliment visait surtout à compléter ses excuses. Il aurait juré l'avoir vue rosir légèrement, puis elle hocha la tête pour le remercier.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- ...Leah.

La jeune fille passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et osa croiser le regard de l'Islandais, dont elle ne décrocha plus.

\- Et toi ?

Pris de court, il manqua bredouiller son propre nom. Un tel échange avec un esprit était rare, et il aurait presque osé dire qu'il s'agissait du premier du genre.

\- Je suis Emil. E-enchanté, je suppose.

Elle lui fit une petite révérence, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement au geste.

\- Tu connais les autres fantômes du manoir ?

\- ...Svitlana, répondit-elle d'une voix faible en désignant du pouce derrière elle, sans doute pour parler de la chambre violette. Et...mon frère…

\- C'est lui qui nous a attaqué hier, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu nous a mis en garde, aussi.

A nouveau, elle acquiesça, et Emil remarqua sa tendance à peu parler. Cela semblait presque pénible à la jeune fille d'émettre un son - rien d'étonnant, si l'on prenait en compte qu'elle avait été égorgée.

\- Tu as du mal à parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mal… à la gorge...Je préfère jouer…

Elle disparut subitement du miroir et Emil paniqua presque. De nouveau, la brume blanche qu'il devinait être Leah se déplaça dans la pièce et s'arrêta au niveau du piano.  
Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'elle commença à jouer un morceau qu'il connaissait très bien.

 _\- Sweater Weather_ , parvint-il à dire, incrédule. Alors elle t'a vraiment plu...

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. La situation était surréaliste. Un fantôme du XVIIIe siècle lui jouait sa chanson préférée au piano, dans une chambre délabrée, pendant qu'une autre entité cherchait certainement à leur tomber dessus - et pas pour leur faire du bien.

Emil décida que le moment était trop rare et précieux pour s'embarrasser de telles pensées, et les chasser de son esprit pendant quelques minutes ne le tuerait pas, avec un peu de chance.  
Il ferma alors les yeux, transporté par les notes de cet instrument d'antan.

De l'autre côté du hall, Matthias avait ouvert la porte de la chambre violette. Il s'était retrouvé confronté à la pire vague de froid qu'il n'avait jamais connue, et s'était même senti repoussé physiquement lorsqu'il avait voulu avancer.

\- Heyyyy ! J'ai pas peur ! avait-il crié à l'intention du fantôme, qui pourtant continua de résister à son entrée.

Le Danois parvînt néanmoins à pénétrer dans la pièce, non sans peine, mais son premier objectif de la nuit était accompli. Le froid glacial de la chambre s'empara de nouveau de lui, et il frotta ses bras, frissonnant. Il lui semblait que la différence de température entre le reste du manoir et les quartiers violets s'était encore agrandie, et il commença à se demander si cela n'était pas dû à sa présence en ces lieux, ou pire, si la femme qui se cloîtrait ici n'était pas de mèche avec le monstre de la veille.

Il haussa les épaules et activa sa spirit box.

\- Bonsoir, gente dame, je vous tiendrai compagnie ce soir, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Une vague de froid plus intense l'étreignit mais il serra les dents et continua dans sa lancée.

\- Mes amis et moi sommes ici pour vous aider à trouver le repos, mais pour ça, vous devez communiquer avec nous. Vous avez de la chance, je suis le plus joli garçon des cinq. Je rigole, je rigole, pas de brosse à cheveux s'il-vous-plaît !

Le coup de brosse à cheveux ne vînt heureusement pas, cependant, Matthias entendit un léger soupir agacé à travers le bruit blanc de sa spirit box. Un grand sourire ravi étira son visage et il regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici ! Montrez-vous ! Parlez-moi ! Je suis certain que vous avez une très jolie voix !

Malheureusement pour lui, il eut beau attendre encore et encore, le fantôme ne se manifesta plus, et déçu, il gonfla les joues et posa la spirit box sur le lit.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu. Puisque vous ne voulez pas me dire qui vous êtes, je vais devoir le découvrir par moi-même.

Tout comme la nuit dernière, Matthias ouvrit de nouveau tous les tiroirs, s'attardant sur les vêtements, commentant de temps à autre. Il observa longuement les épées au-dessus de l'âtre, admiratif.

\- Vous étiez une épéiste, hein ? Elles sont très belles. Vous êtes le genre de personne qu'on n'aime pas mettre en colère, je suppose, ahah !

" _Je ne te le fais pas dire._ "

La vague de froid l'entoura de nouveau pendant quelques instants et un craquement sonore retentit au niveau du lit, poussé contre le mur. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et l'examina attentivement ; les draps étaient dans un état absolument lamentable. Il entendit une fois de plus le craquement et réalisa qu'il s'agissait du plancher sous le meuble. Curieux, il s'agenouilla et tendit la main en fermant les yeux, par peur de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver là-dessous. Au lieu du cadavre ou de la chose immonde à laquelle il s'attendait, il empoigna un cadre de taille moyenne, sur lequel était peint un portrait.

Il l'éclaira de sa lampe torche pour avoir une meilleure vue. Le temps l'avait abîmé, mais Matthias pouvait toujours distinguer les traits d'une femme tournant autour de la trentaine. Elle se tenait très droite et dégageait une aura de noblesse. Son visage était sérieux, mais le Danois mit cela sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une peinture et qu'il était dur de poser en souriant des heures. Ses cheveux blonds étaient remontés en un chignon impeccable et ses yeux étaient violets. Matthias, en l'examinant plus attentivement, devina qu'elle aurait pu mettre n'importe quel homme à genoux avec un regard pareil, lui y compris.

\- Vous étiez une très belle femme. Dommage que quelques siècles nous séparent, ironisa-t-il. Vous permettez que je prenne une photo pour les autres ? Merci.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, n'attendant aucune réponse, puisqu'il commençait à comprendre comment le fantôme fonctionnait. Il récupéra sa spirit box et épousseta son jean, avant de faire une révérence maladroite, plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

\- J'espère que vous daignerez m'offrir le plaisir d'entendre votre voix la prochaine fois. A demain, gente dame !

" _Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on fait une révérence._ "

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre froide qui semblait pourtant s'être réchauffée quelques instants.

De son côté, Lukas errait toujours dans le manoir, sur le qui-vive, espérant trouver des indices sur les habitants des lieux. Ses pas avaient fini par le mener jusqu'au salon, et machinalement, il poussa la porte avec un soupir.  
Ce qui l'attendait là le figea sur place, glacé par le blizzard qui semblait s'être installé dans la pièce.  
Quelqu'un était assis sur le fauteuil rouge. Et Lukas ne parlait pas d'une ombre, d'une brume, d'un orbe, non, une silhouette humaine, quoique vaguement translucide, était installée face à la vieille cheminée, et l'atmosphère le laissait penser qu'il était en présence du maître des lieux ainsi que de l'agresseur de Tino alias la brume noire qui les avait poursuivis.  
Il se sentit oppressé, et eut immédiatement des difficultés à respirer. Son souffle était sifflant et il dut se tenir à la porte pour ne pas flancher, sa spirit box, allumée, à la main.

\- Je pensais vous avoir fait comprendre que...vous n'étiez pas les bienvenus.

Le sang du Norvégien se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'esprit, qui s'apparentait plus, à son avis, à celle d'un démon . Elle était profonde, vibrante, glaçante, et sonnait double, comme si plusieurs personnes parlaient en choeur.  
Il l'avisa rapidement ; il était de taille moyenne, svelte voire maigre, mais il imposait pourtant le respect, ou à défaut, la crainte. Son visage d'une pâleur extrême était illuminé par un oeil vert unique, tandis que l'autre n'était qu'une orbite vide. Ses cheveux roux tirant vers le rouge étaient retenus en catogan et du sang avait tâché son menton et sa poitrine.  
Il avait l'air fou. Tout simplement fou.

\- Je déteste les fouineurs.

Lukas tenta d'actionner la poignée pour prendre la fuite, mais la porte était bloquée. Sa respiration devînt plus saccadée. S'il ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte, il devrait envisager un autre moyen de s'enfuir. Le rouquin était dangereux. Il ne voudrait rien entendre.

Le fantôme se leva du fauteuil.

\- Vous n'avez pas voulu partir, soit. Maintenant...Je vais faire en sorte que vous restiez ici. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? Rester.

Un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres ensanglantées tandis qu'il commençait à avancer vers le chasseur et Lukas tambourina à la porte dans l'espoir qu'on l'entende. En désespoir de cause, il se décala vers l'entrée du porche, qui était faite de carreaux qu'il pourrait facilement briser avec l'un des chandeliers de la pièce.

\- Sauf que cela sera pour toujours, susurra le noble avec un sadisme absolu.

Le Norvégien allait se précipiter vers son seul espoir de salut lorsqu'une musique se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Cela semblait être un piano de l'étage ; la mélodie était paisible quoique mélancolique mais surtout bien connue du Norvégien, et Lukas vit le fantôme clairement s'adoucir avant de murmurer :

\- ...Leah…

Plusieurs émotions défilèrent très rapidement sur le visage du roux ; d'abord la surprise, puis la tendresse, puis une colère noire qui déforma d'autant plus ses traits déjà rendus monstrueux par la mort.

" _Cette petite catin...C'est à cause d'elle...Tout est de sa faute !_ "

Lukas profita de la distraction que lui offrait la musique pour mettre son plan à exécution et c'est avec la rapidité d'une gazelle sauvage qu'il regagna la sécurité de _Big V_ et la compagnie de Tino, son talkie-walkie serré dans la main.  
Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, toussa un peu, et essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui avait coulé des coupures sur ses joues, à cause du verre brisé.  
Il devait prévenir les autres, et vite.  
Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le maître des lieux se lance à leur poursuite, et cela, Lukas n'était pas prêt de le laisser arriver.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiraeth**

 _Heeeej ! Ici Sue, qui vous remercie pour vos review :D On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre hehe. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Piégés

Matthias venait à peine de sortir de la chambre lorsque son talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller fortement.

"Matthias, Emil, Berwald ! Sortez IMMÉDIATEMENT du manoir ! Le fantôme du troisième étage est-"

La suite se noya dans un bruit strident de saturation, et l'appareil s'éteignit complètement. Affolé, Emil surgit de la chambre rose, et lança à Matthias un regard terrifié. Ils entendirent Berwald, au rez-de-chaussée, se précipiter vers la sortie et courir jusqu'au van, et s'apprêtèrent à emprunter les escaliers, lorsqu' _il_ se matérialisa juste devant eux, sans un bruit, mais accompagné d'une aura si lourde que les deux chasseurs de fantômes agrippèrent le bras de l'autre en respirant bruyamment.

\- Le… Le… bégaya Matthias, le visage rendu blanc par la peur.

\- Oui, le maître de maison, c'est moi, répondit le noble d'un air presque amusé. Je vois que vous avez rencontré ma soeur et sa préceptrice. Comme c'est touchant, ces deux idiotes sont tellement désespérées.

Les deux Nordiques reculaient lentement vers le fond du hall, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue possible. Emil se voyait déjà mourir ici, égorgé comme Leah, son esprit rejoignant les autres dans des siècles de tourmente. L'entité ne s'avançait pas vers eux et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les voir paniquer.

\- Pauvres humains, qu'ils sont faibles… Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire au juste ? Nous aider ? Personne ne peut nous aider. Il aurait fallu naître TROIS CENTS ANS PLUS TÔT !

Matthias déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée, tandis que la voix surnaturelle du fantôme résonnait dans le hall. Sa main se resserra autour du bras d'Emil, et il cherchait partout du regard quelque chose qui aurait pu lui être utile, mais aucune arme n'était en mesure de tuer quelque chose de déjà mort.

Le noble fit alors un pas en avant, puis deux, avant d'être stoppé net. Son visage se crispa et il marmonna d'un ton agacé :

\- Toujours aussi bornée…

Le Danois resta interdit quelques secondes, puis soudain, il sentit un courant d'air froid s'échapper de la chambre violette, et comprit que le fantôme de la femme à qui il avait parlé, la préceptrice donc, tentait de s'interposer. Surpris, il se tint immobile, tandis qu'Emil le fixait d'un air perplexe et affolé.

Leur assaillant brassa l'air, ouvrant et fermant sa poigne dans le vide.

\- Viens là… Espèce de putain !

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une prise, et pendant une seconde, peut-être deux, une silhouette de femme se dessina devant lui, faite d'une brume blanche opaque. Matthias n'eut pas le temps de la détailler qu'elle se dégagea et disparut de nouveau, avant qu'une immense rafale d'air glacial ne traverse le hall, repoussant le fantôme jusqu'aux escaliers.

\- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement ici… Et quand vous sortirez… Je serai là.

Il leur fit un sourire dément aux dents ensanglantées, puis se volatilisa dans un tourbillon de fumée noire.

Immédiatement, Matthias put inspirer une grande goulée d'air encore froid et sentit ses yeux produire quelques larmes, comme si la prise autour de sa gorge avait disparu. Emil était dans le même état, mais il eut le réflexe de sortir son talkie-walkie, qui, contrairement à celui du Danois, avait vaillamment résisté à la présence de l'entité malsaine.

\- Lukas, on est là, Matthias et moi, on est en haut…

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez nom d'un chien, descendez immédiatement !"

\- On ne peut pas… Il nous guette… On est à l'abri pour l'instant au premier, grâce au fantôme de la chambre violette. Comment vont les autres ?

"Bien", répondit cette fois Tino. "Je suis toujours dans le van, Lukas n'a qu'une coupure sur la joue et Berwald a même eu le temps de dégager la porte du second salon avant de sortir."

\- Bon… Nous allons rester ici en attendant de trouver une solution.

"Je vais réfléchir à un moyen de diversion" fit la voix de son frère, un peu enrouée. "Soyez prudents."

\- Comme toujours… Au fait, Lukas ? La fille de la chambre rose, c'est Leah. Et celle de la chambre violette, c'est Svitlana…

\- Svitlana, répéta Matthias tout en fixant la porte.

"Tu ne perds pas le Nord, toi. Garde ton talkie-walkie allumé, dès qu'on a du nouveau on te contacte."

\- Ça marche, répondit simplement Emil avant d'attacher l'appareil à sa ceinture.

Il voyait Matthias s'approcher plus ou moins discrètement de la porte de la chambre de Svitlana.

\- Vas-y, de toute façon on est bloqués ici. Arrange-toi pour ne pas te prendre de brosse à cheveux sur la tête.

\- C'est arrivé UNE fois, grogna le Danois en entrant dans la pièce.

Emil leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte de la chambre de Leah. Le capteur émit un bip court, comme pour signifier qu'elle l'avait bien vu ou entendu entrer. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et elle était là, dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, avec un air anxieux.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Désolée ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle se racla légèrement la gorge et expliqua d'une voix faible et entrecoupée :

\- C'est moi qui ai dû l'attirer en jouant. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Oh… Non, tu ne pouvais pas deviner, j'imagine. Et puis ça a permis à mon frère et à Berwald de s'échapper. Heureusement que ta préceptrice était là, cela dit…

\- Elle le déteste.

Emil ne fit pas de commentaire. Il avait bien compris que Svitlana ne portait pas le maître de maison dans son coeur, et il sentait que les raisons avaient à faire avec le mystère qui entourait leur mort. D'ailleurs, une question lui vint à ce propos.

\- Leah, excuse-moi de te demander ça comme ça, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si ça te gêne mais… Comment es-tu… Morte ?

\- De maladie, répondit-elle simplement. La phtisie.

Il la regarda d'un air interdit. De maladie ? S'il se souvenait correctement, la phtisie était l'ancien nom de la tuberculose pulmonaire. Ce n'était pas le genre de maladie à déclencher l'apparition d'une énorme coupure à la gorge… Mais il se figura que c'était impoli d'en parler, et qu'elle avait peut-être menti parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il hocha donc la tête, et profita de sa présence pour observer la pièce en détail.

Les poupées posées sur l'étagère retinrent son regard. Elles n'avaient rien d'effrayant, malgré la mauvaise réputation qu'elles tenaient des films d'épouvante, et à vrai dire Emil était presque attendri par leur présence. Leah avait dû être une enfant plutôt gâtée, et les robes des poupées étaient presque aussi belles que les vraies robes d'époque.

La jeune fille avait suivi son regard, et disparut du miroir, se déplaçant vers l'étagère sous sa forme de brume. Une poupée s'éleva alors, et l'Islandais fut déstabilisé pendant un instant, avant de comprendre qu'elle la manipulait, tout simplement. Il décida d'allumer sa spirit box, au cas où Leah voudrait communiquer avec lui.

\- C'est ma préférée, souffla-t-elle par-dessus le bruit blanc.

Emil sourit légèrement. La poupée se posa délicatement sur l'étagère. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le couloir au fond de la pièce, et peut-être dans la salle de bain. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la terrasse, qui semblait en bon état, mais vu sa jumelle de l'autre côté, il préféra ne pas tenter le diable.

Il ouvrit la petite porte au fond de la chambre et remonta le couloir sombre jusqu'à la salle de bain, dont il ouvrit la porte.

Il y avait là, au milieu de la pièce, une magnifique baignoire à pieds d'époque, décorée de feuille d'or et de peintures. Elle était bien sûr très sale, mais on devinait parfaitement sa beauté passée. Sur le mur, il y avait des rangées de pots et de flacons en tout genre, probablement de vieilles décoctions parfumées fabriquées à partir de riches ingrédients.

Emil entendit alors un son provenant de sa spirit box. Il la sortit de sa poche et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être Leah s'adressant à lui, ça paraissait beaucoup plus lointain, et surtout, il entendait non pas une mais deux voix, qui se répondaient.

Il ne comprenait pas le sens des mots mais il entendit un léger rire. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il fut stupéfait de constater que les silhouettes fantomatiques de deux femmes se tenaient à côté de la baignoire. L'une était petite, mince, juvénile, et il reconnut instantanément Leah. L'autre était plus grande et plus mature, et il devina qu'il s'agissait de Svitlana.

La plus petite figure se glissa dans un bain imaginaire, et Emil réalisa alors, pour sa plus grande gêne, qu'elle était nue, et qu'il en distinguait assez bien les détails pour le confirmer. Rouge comme une tomate, il hésita à sortir de la pièce, mais en même temps, il était fasciné par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ils avaient déjà eu affaire à des phénomènes d'énergie résiduelle semblables, bien que moins significatifs. Parfois, lorsqu'une scène en particulier restait imprimée dans la mémoire des lieux, elle se jouait en boucle longtemps après la mort des protagonistes. C'est ce qui devait se produire ici. Leah se rappelait sans doute des bains comme de moments agréables, où elle pouvait échanger tranquillement avec Svitlana, qui lui lavait les cheveux, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

Emil distinguait quelques mots dans la conversation, mais il ne s'agissait que d'un dialogue banal, sans grand intérêt. Au bout d'un moment, les silhouettes finirent par s'effacer, et le lieu retrouva alors son état d'immobilité.

Il sortit de la pièce et retourna dans la chambre, où l'attendait Leah, patiemment postée dans son miroir. Il vérifia son talkie-walkie, qui n'émettait toujours aucun son.

La nuit allait être longue, une fois de plus.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bleh. Un jour je réussirai à publier à temps._  
 _Un jour._  
 _Encore merci des reviews, et bonne lecture !_

 _- **Kikki**_

* * *

 _ **~Chapitre 8~**_

Matthias continua de grommeler en entrant dans la chambre violette. Svitlana, car c'était son nom, n'avait été violente envers lui qu'une seule et unique fois, mais visiblement cela avait suffit aux autres chasseurs de fantômes pour en faire une blague récurrente. Il soupira en fermant la porte derrière lui, puis offrit un grand sourire au fantôme qu'il supposait être là, puisqu'elle refusait toujours de se montrer.

\- Merci infiniment. On y serait passés, avec Emil, si vous n'aviez pas été là. Je suis sûr qu'il nous aurait empalés et transformés en kébabs ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il sentit l'air se rafraîchir autour de lui - pour une raison inconnue, ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait apparemment pas trop plu à l'entité de la pièce.  
Il était réellement reconnaissant envers la préceptrice de s'être interposée ainsi. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'elle le détestait et que cela était la raison pour laquelle les lieux étaient glaciaux lorsqu'il y entrait, il commençait à comprendre que le froid ambiant était juste sa façon de se manifester, puisque communiquer ou apparaître n'était visiblement pas une option.  
A ce propos, il en était même venu à douter que Svitlana puisse prendre une forme matérielle, mais la puissance qu'elle avait démontrée plus tôt dans le hall invalidait complètement cette hypothèse - et puis, il avait bien vu une silhouette lorsque le maître de maison l'avait saisie.

Elle se cachait donc volontairement et le Danois devait bien avouer qu'il était curieux. Il activa sa spirit box dans l'espoir d'enfin communiquer avec elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachez ? Je vous fais peur ? C'est pour ça que vous refusez de parler, aussi ?

Un léger ricanement retentit à travers l'appareil et le Danois gonfla les joues, vexé.

\- Je vois, je suis condamné à faire des monologues et à garder mes questions sans réponses. Génial. Merci.

Frustré, il éteignit l'engin et s'assit sur le vieux lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les épées au-dessus de l'âtre, comme un peu plus tôt, et il se demanda si elles avaient servi un jour. Il supposait que oui ; il voyait bien Svitlana être le genre de personne à couper des bras et des jambes avec sang-froid s'il s'agissait de protéger les siens.  
Il repensa de ce fait à la violence avec laquelle elle avait repoussé le rouquin un peu plus tôt, et à la manière dont il s'était adressé à elle. La préceptrice avait l'air d'occuper une place importante dans la hiérarchie du manoir, pour occuper de tels quartiers, mais la haine presque palpable entre elle et le maître des lieux le rendait tout simplement confus.

Il s'était produit quelque chose entre les deux esprits, voire les deux personnes si l'événement déclencheur, qui les avait poussés à se détester mutuellement, avait eu lieu de leur vivant. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle refusait de se montrer. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache, que les chasseurs de fantômes apprennent la vérité.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et sortit son portable pour y regarder la photo qu'il avait faite du portrait. Au moins, il avait une vague idée de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

Belle et dangereuse ; quelle alliance réjouissante, avait-il songé en ricanant.

Il observa son visage jusqu'à le connaître par coeur. Cela l'amusait de l'imaginer flotter quelque part dans la pièce en le fixant d'un air blasé. Ou alors peut-être ses joues seraient-elles rosies de gêne en voyant l'attention que Matthias lui portait ? Ou même encore pouvait-elle le regarder en souriant avec affection, parce qu'il était un chic type et qu'il était joli garçon et qu'il lui avait rendu ses affaires.

Il se gifla mentalement. La dernière option était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer sourire. Cela le frustrait mais se figurer son visage radieux était hors de ses capacités à cet instant précis.

Il fixa la photo encore et encore, en tentant d'imaginer les lèvres rosées s'étirer, en vain.  
C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qui lui avait jusque là échappé. Sur sa photo, il pouvait bien entendu voir le portrait, ainsi que deux mains. Si dans la précipitation, un peu plus tôt, il les avait prises pour les siennes, c'était assez improbable en y réfléchissant plus avant ; il lui avait fallu une main pour tenir le cadre et l'autre pour prendre la photo, la présence de la deuxième était incongrue.

Puis Matthias réalisa.  
Il avait pris en photo un bout de la préceptrice. Elle apparaissait sur les photographies. Son invisibilité n'était pas absolue.

Il poussa un cri victorieux et bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Svitlana ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de vous voir !

La température chuta brutalement autour de lui mais le Danois n'en fit pas cas, continuant sur sa lancée :

\- Vous êtes sur les photographies ! C'est fantastique !

Il continua de rire et de se dandiner sur place pendant quelques secondes, avant de commencer à prendre en photos tous les recoins de la chambre avec frénésie. Il fut balayé d'un coup de vent glacé, assez violent pour le faire reculer de quelques pas et se rasseoir sur le lit, comprenant bien que l'idée n'enchantait pas l'esprit.

\- Rabat-joie, grinça-t-il.

Il contempla ses prises avec espoir mais le cliché le plus réussi montrait un bout de robe dans un coin de l'écran. Il posa son téléphone à côté de lui et croisa les bras, tentant de prendre un air sérieux.

\- Rohh, franchement, quelle attitude immature. On dirait une enfant. De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que je me touche la nouille en pensant à vous ? Vous êtes morte !

Visiblement le trait d'humour n'avait pas vraiment plu à Svitlana car ses quartiers se firent encore plus froids pendant quelques instants et le Danois frissonna, regrettant aussitôt.

\- C-c'était une blague, balbutia-t-il. Pas la peine d'en retourner votre petite culotte...Enfin si vous en aviez…A l'époque, les femmes et la lingerie, c'était une autre histoire, ahahahah...

Il frappa son front de la paume de sa main. Il s'enfonçait. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle le prenne à coups de brosse, vu les énormités qu'il pouvait parfois dire.

\- B-bref. Je vais me taire. Désolé.

Il saisit de nouveau son téléphone pour y regarder la photographie, mais le côté obsessionnel du geste devait commencer à déplaire à Svitlana car le Danois sentit de nouveau une vague de froid l'envahir, notamment au niveau des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Contre sa volonté, elles s'élevèrent légèrement et Matthias comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'oeuvre de la préceptrice. Il paniqua un peu, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle attendait de lui.  
Alors il réalisa que c'était sa chance ; l'esprit tentait sans doute de cadrer la photographie pour ne montrer que ce qu'elle désirait. Avec ravissement, le Danois captura le cliché et le froid se dissipa aussitôt autour de lui.  
Anxieux, il attendit que la photo charge sur son écran, avant que le portable ne signale que la batterie était faible et ne s'éteigne, si proche du but.  
Matthias poussa un cri de protestation, secouant l'objet en tout sens, tentant de le rallumer, en vain ; il était mort dans ses mains.  
Il entendit de nouveau le ricanement résonner dans la pièce et il grogna.

\- La ferme, c'est pas drôle. Je commence à être fatigué de ces histoires. C'est à cause de vos conneries de fantômes du XVIIIe qu'on est coincés là sans électricité.

Il souffla et se laissa tomber sur les draps qui sentaient affreusement le renfermé et d'autres odeurs nauséabondes dont il n'osait même pas imaginer l'origine. C'était cependant mieux que de dormir à même le sol, aussi ferma-t-il les yeux, se sachant en sécurité dans la chambre violette.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'était plus dans la même pièce ; il était debout, dans la chambre rose, mais les lieux n'étaient pas aussi décrépis que dans son souvenir. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant une présence dans la pièce, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la forme allongée, dans le lit, de celle qu'il devina être Leah. Un chiffon humide était posé sur son front, et elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Elle était rouge et transpirait, ce qui était sûrement dû à une fièvre. Elle commença à être prise d'une énorme quinte de toux et le Danois commença à paniquer, sachant qu'elle était dans un état lamentable et qu'il se devait de l'aider.

\- A-attends, je reviens, je vais chercher de l'eau, bredouilla-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une femme qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- Svitlana ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et au contraire, lui passa au travers, comme s'il n'était fait que de brume. Il fronça les sourcils et observa sa main, à travers laquelle il pouvait voir le plancher. Une goutte de sueur roula sur son front ; était-il devenu le fantôme ?

La préceptrice, dans une belle robe violette, s'était pendant ce temps précipitée au chevet de Leah, qu'elle redressait tant bien que mal à l'aide de coussins supplémentaires. Il vit l'inquiétude sur les traits de la femme alors que la petite blonde avait toujours un mal fou à respirer. Leah commença à tousser de nouveau et cette fois-ci du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Patiemment, Svitlana l'essuya avec un mouchoir en tissu qui vu son était, semblait entièrement dévolu à cet effet.

Leah ne réagit pas, se contentant de marmonner une litanie délirante due à la fièvre, les paupières crispées. La préceptrice, assise au bord du lit, lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse, et lui murmurait ce que Matthias supposait être des mots doux ou rassurant dans une langue slave qu'il ne parvînt pas à identifier.

\- Maman...Maman… chuchota finalement Leah en entrouvrant les yeux. J'ai mal…

\- Je sais, lui répondit d'une voix tremblante l'autre femme. Je sais…

Svitlana la serra contre elle, en tentant de calmer les discrets pleurs de la jeune fille, et Matthias sentit son coeur se serrer atrocement dans sa poitrine face à ce qu'il avait compris être l'un des souvenirs de Svitlana.

Le sang du chasseur de fantômes se glaça lorsqu'une troisième personne entra dans la pièce. Il reconnut le maître des lieux, qui cette fois, portait de beaux habits sombres et un bandeau qui cachait son oeil borgne. Il avait l'air assez nerveux et le danois remarqua qu'il se tenait le plus loin possible des deux femmes.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- A-t-elle l'air d'aller bien ? répondit sèchement la slave en fusillant le rouquin du regard. Cela fait des heures qu'elle tousse du sang.

\- Du sang ? Voilà qui est nouveau…

Le noble détourna le regard et son visage se fit plus sombre. Matthias vit qu'il dégoulinait la peur et le dégoût chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux sur Leah et une telle attitude lui retournait simplement l'estomac.

\- Evander… appela doucement l'adolescente.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut encore vous réclamer, lui reprocha la préceptrice en embrassant le front de la malade pour l'apaiser. Vous n'avez fait que la fuir depuis qu'elle est tombée malade. Elle a besoin qu'on l'aime et qu'on l'aide, pas qu'on la traite comme une pestiférée.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle est ? rétorqua le dénommé Evander avec dédain. Et vous, cessez donc de la toucher ainsi. Vous allez attraper cette maudite phtisie, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Une fois de plus, la préceptrice le foudroya du regard et comme par provocation, embrassa de nouveau la jeune fille.

\- Evander, mon frère… l'appela de nouveau Leah en tendant faiblement la main.

Il la considéra quelques instants puis secoua la tête et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.  
Leah commença à sangloter doucement dans les bras de Svitlana qui faisait de son mieux pour la bercer, mortifiée.

\- Shhh, ça va aller. Ça va aller.

Elle ferma les yeux. Matthias sentait bien qu'elle ne croyait pas elle-même à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Maman est là. Maman est là…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiraeth**

 _Coucou tout le monde~ Merci pour votre intérêt, encore une fois ! On a vu aussi qu'on a réussi à faire shipper certaines personnes (cette fierté). N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et bonne lecture !_

 _\- Sue_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La bibliothèque

 _If you read someone else's diary, you get what you deserve._ ― David Sedaris

"Non, je n'ai rien trouvé encore. Je réfléchis. C'est la première fois qu'on tombe sur un esprit aussi puissant, Emil, je ne sais pas quoi faire !"

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de frustration et balança le talkie-walkie sur le lit, où il rebondit légèrement. Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures qu'ils étaient bloqués à l'étage, et bien qu'il ne fût pas exactement seul, Leah ne pouvait tenir une grande conversation à cause de ses difficultés d'élocution. Elle tentait cependant de le distraire comme elle le pouvait, parfois en jouant du piano ou en lui montrant certains de ses jouets d'enfant qu'elle avait conservé.

Il ne mentait pas en affirmant à Leah que c'était intéressant et qu'il trouvait un certain intérêt à observer ces objets si bien conservés, mais la présence malsaine de son frère dans le reste de la maison le perturbait. Il avait entre-temps appris le nom du maître de maison : Evander Huxley.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la jeune fille le regardait à travers le miroir en se tordant les mains, visiblement hésitante.

\- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose… ? questionna Emil, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Mon journal… À la bibliothèque…

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore visité la bibliothèque. Elle est au rez-de-chaussée, n'est-ce pas ? En dessous des quartiers de Svitlana ?

Leah hocha la tête.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous y rendre pour le moment, c'est trop dangereux… Ton frère doit surveiller l'escalier.

\- Il y a un autre passage, murmura la blonde.

\- Un autre… Oooh. Tu veux dire…

Emil écarquilla les yeux.

\- À travers la terrasse écroulée ?

De nouveau, elle acquiesça. L'Islandais, déstabilisé, considéra la situation pendant un moment. Si Leah lui parlait de ce journal, c'est qu'il devait contenir des informations potentiellement intéressantes sur ce qui liait les trois fantômes. D'un autre côté, ils auraient très bien pu attendre que Lukas trouve une solution pour sécuriser le rez-de-chaussée : mais là, il doutait que ça lui permette de faire un détour par la bibliothèque.

Il eut, l'espace d'un instant, une peur soudaine que la jeune fille ne l'attire dans un piège. Après tout, elle était la soeur de l'esprit qui avait cherché à les tuer, et bien qu'elle ait cherché à les avertir, il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une mise en scène pour gagner sa confiance et le mener à sa perte.

Emil secoua la tête. Leah n'était pas ainsi. Elle n'avait manifesté aucune once de malice ou de tromperie, et elle avait de nombreuses fois eu l'occasion de le blesser ou de le guider vers Evander. Elle et Svitlana étaient la raison pour laquelle Emil et Matthias pouvaient encore investir le premier étage.

\- Tu es sûre que ton frère ne me sentira pas ?

\- … Je ne suis pas… Sûre, répondit-elle faiblement. Mais je te préviendrai, je le sentirai arriver…

Il passa encore une bonne minute à hésiter, puis il finit par se redresser, et lança un regard décidé au miroir. Leah sourit, puis s'extirpa de la coiffeuse sous sa forme de brume lumineuse. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et la traversa, suivie par Emil qui l'ouvrit pour la regarder traverser le hall en direction de la chambre en face.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les quartiers de la préceptrice, Matthias était en train de ronfler comme un quarante tonnes et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Le Danois ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'il traversa la pièce, profondément endormi, et Emil en profita pour ouvrir la porte qui donnait anciennement sur la terrasse, et qui désormais lui montrait un gouffre sombre ainsi qu'une coulée de débris en marbre.

La brume s'enfonça dans la bibliothèque dont il apercevait difficilement les étagères. S'asseyant sur le pas de la porte, il se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, en essayant de se réceptionner le plus souplement possible. À son grand soulagement, le plancher ne craqua ni ne grinça, et il put admirer la taille de la pièce inexplorée.

D'immenses étagères en bois rongées par le temps parcouraient la pièce, et des centaines de livres s'amassaient sur les planches. Certains semblaient si anciens qu'un simple contact les aurait réduit en poussière. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie brodée qui était arrachée par endroit, probablement à cause de l'humidité. Le plafond était peint, et malgré le noircissement des oeuvres d'art, Emil distinguait des scènes bibliques.

Ses yeux se baissèrent et il vit la brume scintiller faiblement à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'avança donc, lentement, osant à peine respirer, et suivit Leah jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta devant une étagère où étaient rangés tous les volumes d'une immense encyclopédie. L'un des livres se mit à tressauter légèrement, et il comprit qu'elle lui intimait l'ordre de le sortir, ce qu'il fit. Posant le tome poussiéreux par terre, à côté de lui, il aperçut derrière l'emplacement du livre un carnet abîmé couvert de fleurs brodées et de dorures.

En glissant son bras dans l'espace restreint, il parvint à saisir l'objet et le sortit. Sur sa couverture était brodé en lettres brillantes le nom de sa propriétaire. Emil le feuilleta brièvement, et admira un instant l'écriture cursive et élégante. Plongé dans sa contemplation, il avait même commencé à lire un passage, avant qu'une voix moqueuse ne le tire de sa rêverie à coup de sueurs froides.

\- Je savais bien que l'un de vous deux serait assez idiot pour descendre.

Emil se retourna et poussa un hurlement perçant en voyant le visage mutilé d'Evander à quelques centimètres du sien. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et trébucha sur l'épais volume de l'encyclopédie, s'étalant de tout son long sur le plancher. Il se releva dans une précipitation maladroite et se mit à courir comme un dératé vers l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, cherchant son talkie-walkie de sa main libre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait oublié sur le lit.

\- MATTHIAAAAAASSSS !

Il se jeta sur la coulée de débris et tenta de l'escalader comme il pouvait, mais les pierres se dérobaient sous ses pas et l'étage supérieur lui paraissait inatteignable. Il crut son salut arrivé lorsqu'il parvint à poser ses deux mains sur la terrasse, mais une sensation de brûlure atroce lui entoura la cheville, lui arrachant un hurlement, de souffrance cette fois.

Un coup d'oeil vers le bas lui appris qu'Evander avait refermé sa main sur sa jambe et le regardait d'un air amusé.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller, comme ça ?

\- SVITLANAAAAAA ! sanglota Emil en forçant sur ses bras pour se hisser vers le haut.

\- Elle est occupée avec ton collègue. L'idiote, n'est-ce pas ? fit Evander en éclatant de rire, resserrant sa prise sur la cheville de l'autre.

L'Islandais pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ; il ne lui semblait pas avoir connu une telle douleur auparavant. C'était comme si des centaines, non, des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient lentement dans sa chaire jusqu'à l'os. La peau autour de la main du fantôme virait lentement au violet. Il pouvait presque sentir les fibres se nécroser peu à peu.

Soudain, la prise autour de sa cheville s'évanouit et il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Evander tituber en arrière. Il profita de ce bref instant pour mettre ses dernières forces sur ses mains et se tirer sur la terrasse. Épuisé, il haletait fortement et se tenait la jambe en grimaçant. Il constata qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de placer le journal sur la terrasse avant de monter. Au moins, il n'était pas descendu pour rien.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, PAUVRE FOLLE ?

Le cri de rage d'Evander résonna dans la bibliothèque tandis que la brume s'éleva d'un coup jusqu'à la terrasse. Celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre rose et disparut en quelques secondes. Emil ne se releva pas tout de suite ; il était complètement vidé de toute énergie, et lorsque finalement il parvint à revenir en station verticale quelques minutes plus tard, il était tremblant et vacillant, et ne parvenait pas à poser son pied blessé. Il boîtilla jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, et rejoignit la chambre de Svitlana, où Matthias ronflait toujours aussi fort. Il lui en voulut fortement l'espace d'un instant, puis se rappela des paroles d'Evander : Svitlana devait lui montrer quelque chose en rêve.

Il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Leah, toujours boîtant, et trouva le talkie-walkie en train de grésiller sur le lit, où deux voix paniquées, celles de Tino et Lukas, résonnaient en choeur.

"EMIL ? EMIL ! RÉPOND !"

\- Je suis là, soupira le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?!" s'énerva son frère.

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque.

"QUOI ?! Au rez-de-chaussée ?"

\- Oui, j'y ai trouvé-

"Je me FICHE de ce que tu y as trouvé, Emil ! Je T'INTERDIS de redescendre, tu m'entends. Pas tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé de solution. Nous t'avons entendu hurler depuis le van ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?"

\- … Ben, il m'est tombé dessus.

"Forcément. Tu es blessé ?"

Emil regarda sa cheville enflée, bleuie et douloureusement entaillée à divers endroits.

\- Euh, plus ou moins.

"Génial. J'espère que tu es fier de toi."

\- Ça va ouais ! répliqua-t-il, fatigué d'entendre son frère le sermonner. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais me reposer, tu me rappelles quand tu auras trouvé une solution.

"Ça irait plus vite si tu ne faisais pas des choses inconsidérées."

L'Islandais ne répondit pas, il se cala sur le lit et attrapa le journal, qu'il ouvrit au milieu, choisit une page au hasard, et commença sa lecture.


	10. Chapter 10

_*évite les cailloux qui lui sont lancés dessus* Hum oui bonjour c'est moi, Kikki, celle qui ne publie jamais à temps uh  
Je suis désolée j'ai tout bonnement oublié pour des raisons personnelles *roule un peu plus loin*_  
 _Pour ceux qui se poseraient éventuellement la question, oui les rituels décrits sont fondés, quoique un peu déformés et romancés pour les besoins de l'histoire heheh  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

"Evander a fait confectionner une nouvelle robe pour moi. C'est la plus belle que j'ai eue jusqu'à présent, et pourtant Dieu sait que ma penderie en est pleine ! Je pense la mettre pour mon prochain anniversaire. Peut-être était-ce un cadeau en avance ?  
Je pense plutôt qu'il essaie de se faire pardonner pour le peu de temps qu'il a à me consacrer à travers des cadeaux matériels - tout du moins est-ce la supposition de Svitlana.

Les démonstrations d'affection n'ont hélas jamais été le point fort de mon frère, mais je sais que même à distance, il veillera toujours sur moi. Quand nous étions petits, gare à celui qui osait me faire pleurer ! Il avait l'habitude de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sèche mes larmes.  
Hélas nous avons grandi et il semblerait que les responsabilités qui lui incombent en tant que chef de famille, désormais, ne lui permettent pas de m'accorder beaucoup d'attention.  
Ô mon cher frère, où est donc passé le temps où vous me nattiez les cheveux ?

Je suis cependant heureuse. Je ne suis pas seule ; Svitlana passe énormément de temps avec moi et je me demande parfois si je n'abuse pas un peu de sa bonté et de sa compassion. Les conversations avec elle sont toujours agréables, et je la connais depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui m'a élevée.  
Elle fait la moue chaque fois que je l'appelle maman, mais je sais bien qu'au fond, elle chérit tout autant que moi cette relation que nous avons. Elle a juste plus de difficultés à le montrer, je suppose.

Je me demande si un jour, elle voudra bien m'enseigner l'art de manier l'épée comme elle le fait."

Emil arrêta sa lecture quelques instants, le temps d'imaginer une Leah pleine de vie, les cheveux doux, les yeux brillants, les lèvres pleines, qui serait assise sur l'une des chaises face à lui, en train de s'appliquer pour écrire le fond de sa pensée. Il sourit en se la figurant s'entraîner à l'épée, chose qui n'avait probablement jamais eu lieu.

Il était aussi assez surpris de la description faite d'Evander, puisque tel était son nom, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fou furieux qu'il avait déjà bien trop rencontré à son goût.  
L'Islandais reprit ainsi sa lecture.

"J'ai passé l'après-midi à jouer avec Svitlana dans la cour. Elle était censée me donner une leçon dans la bibliothèque, mais il faisait tellement beau que nous n'avons pas su résister et nous nous sommes balancées des heures durant, me semble-t-il. C'était fort amusant, d'autant plus qu'il est rare de la voir sourire aussi longtemps ! Elle devrait le faire plus souvent. Cela lui va tellement bien.

Elle a cependant tout bonnement refusé de me dire pourquoi la terre semblait fraîchement retournée au niveau des rosiers - qui n'ont d'ailleurs jamais aussi bien poussé ! Je n'aime pas lorsqu'elle refuse de me confier un secret. Je sais qu'elle est impliquée ; ses ongles sont salis de poussière et de terre. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je mènerai ma propre enquête.

Je n'ai pas vu Evander de la journée ; il n'a même pas daigné nous rejoindre pour le repas. Je suppose qu'il est très occupé. C'est typique de lui, de s'enfermer ainsi dans son bureau durant des heures. Et on ose me reprocher de passer trop de temps dans la bibliothèque !

Mais je ne me plains pas tellement de son absence. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions grand chose à partager. Parfois, je me demande s'il ne m'en veut pas pour la mort de notre mère. Svitlana me soutient qu'il est simplement de nature distante, mais en temps que soeur et unique véritable famille, ne devrais-je pas être une exception à ce comportement ?

Avec le temps, j'ai pris l'habitude de cette distance et je dois bien avouer être très inconfortable lorsqu'il me montre son affection. Cela me semble toujours si soudain ou si faux que je ne sais comment réagir. Dois-je le lui dire ? Dois-je serrer les dents et lui rendre son étreinte ? Dois-je continuer à rester amorphe dans ses bras ?

Les étreintes de Svitlana me semblent tellement plus spontanées, sincères et chaleureuses.  
Ce qui est un comble en y repensant ; mon frère est très agréable en société, d'un esprit vif et capable de tenir une conversation avec un art que je ne contesterai pas, alors que Svitlana est plus froide, tellement plus froide. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je dirais qu'elle possède un coeur de fer !"

Emil commençait à se sentir gêné d'être ainsi plongé dans les états d'âmes de Leah, au coeur même de son intimité et de toutes ces choses d'ordinaire personnelles. D'un autre côté, Leah elle-même l'avait guidée jusqu'à son journal, ce qui signifiait qu'il était autorisé à en lire le contenu, bien évidemment.

Les entrées suivantes étaient toutes du même acabit, détaillant ses journées, pour la plupart passées auprès de Svitlana. Evander était toujours décrit comme quelqu'un de peu disponible quoique bienveillant envers la petite blonde, et leur vie à tous semblait terriblement normale pour la noblesse de l'époque. L'islandais, au fil des lignes, cherchait le couac qui allait certainement engendrer la tragédie qui avait frappé le manoir, mais Leah était une jeune fille de seize ans au coeur léger, qui vivait dans une grande demeure avec son frère aîné respecté et sa préceptrice adorée et aimée comme une mère, point, à la ligne.

Il lut en diagonale la dizaine de pages suivante, pour ne pas donner l'impression à Leah, si elle le regardait, qu'une partie de sa vie était inintéressante - il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos un fantôme de plus, bien qu'il doutât fortement que Leah puisse développer une certaine animosité envers quiconque.

Puis, enfin, le contenu du journal commença à réellement piquer sa curiosité.

"Je me sens faible. La tête me tourne et il me semble voir des paillettes dès que je me tiens debout. J'ai sûrement pris froid, car je tousse également ; j'étais fort déçue un peu plus tôt lorsque Svitlana m'a catégoriquement interdit d'aller dehors pour me balancer.  
Me voilà ainsi consignée dans ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Evander semble lui aussi inquiet de ma perte de santé soudaine. Il est passé me voir tout à l'heure alors que Svitlana me faisait boire un thé chaud pour me revigorer.

J'ai d'ordinaire droit à un baiser sur le front pour me saluer mais cette fois-ci, il s'est tenu éloigné. Cela m'a blessée mais je le comprends ; je m'en voudrais s'il devait tomber malade par ma faute !  
Le médecin devrait venir dans une semaine, si je ne vais pas mieux d'ici là. J'espère me rétablir rapidement."

Pauvre, pauvre Leah qui ne se rétablirait jamais, songea Emil en tournant la page.  
Il remarqua que cette fois-ci, l'écart entre cette entrée et la précédente était plus grand que jusqu'à présent et que l'écriture fine de Leah était plus tremblotante et ses phrases plus courtes et directes, comme s'il lui était difficile de se concentrer.

"Je passe mes journées couchée. Ce n'est pas un mal si l'on considère que je ne tiens plus debout seule. Je tousse beaucoup et j'ai l'impression que chaque quinte racle un peu plus l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Svitlana est tellement dévouée ; elle passe un temps fou à mon chevet. Je m'en veux de la faire s'inquiéter ainsi pour moi. Elle doit s'occuper d'elle aussi. Prendre l'air. Il fait beau, en ce moment. Elle devrait faire de la balançoire pour se détendre, ou prendre un bon bain.

Evander passe peu. Il doit être occupé. Il me semble que la vision d'une soeur malade n'est guère réjouissante, alors je comprends.  
Je lui en veux un peu, tout de même. J'ai besoin de lui. Lorsqu'il vient, il ne reste pas plus de cinq minutes et ne s'approche pas. Il semble nerveux, depuis le diagnostic du médecin.  
Suis-je donc si repoussante et détestable depuis que je souffre de la phtisie ?"

Leah n'avait donc pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit être tombée malade. Ces deux entrées, à elles seules, lui confirmaient ce qu'elle lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt. Mais alors...D'où venait l'affreuse plaie sur sa gorge ? Si le sang sur ses lèvres aurait pu s'expliquer par sa toux, aux dernières nouvelles, la tuberculose ne causait pas de blessures physiques extérieures comme une gorge ouverte.

Il médita ensuite sur le cas du maître de maison. De frère vaguement attentionné mais peu présent, il était passé à un monstre d'égoïsme totalement absent de la vie de Leah alors qu'elle en avait le plus besoin - comme par hasard, au moment où sa maladie se développait.  
L'avait-il rejetée par peur de contamination ? Par peur de la mort ?

Il referma le journal, le coeur au bord des lèvres, soudainement très fatigué. Il avait mal à la cheville et se sentait terriblement seul dans la chambre rose, sans son frère pour s'occuper de la blessure.

Le frère en question tournait comme un lion en cage dans le van. Son stratagème ne devait pas rater. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Leur vie à tous était en jeu. Et s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Emil...Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
D'un autre côté, Lukas ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi, alors que la situation était critique, ses méthodes "magiques" leur feraient faux-bond - elles avaient toujours fonctionné à merveille durant leurs enquêtes précédentes, même s'ils n'avaient eu affaire qu'à des fantômes normaux.

Le rituel serait fait avec les moyens du bord, donc serait assez éphémère. Lukas avait décidé, vu l'air absolument terrifié de Tino juste en regardant le manoir, que seuls lui et Berwald s'occuperaient de dégager un passage à travers le hall d'entrée pour Emil et Matthias.  
Une partie du matériel aux bras et l'autre confiée au Suédois, il s'avança vers la porte de l'édifice, s'obligeant à rester calme. S'ils faisaient bien les choses, tout se déroulerait comme prévu, et comme toujours, cela serait le cas.  
Ils allaient réussir à sortir Emil et Matthias de là.

Le Norvégien prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans le manoir et aussitôt alluma la bougie qu'il tenait à la main, tandis que Berwald s'occupa de l'encensoir.

\- Que la lumière soit en ce lieu, murmura Lukas.

Rapidement, de son autre main, il balança de l'eau bénite puis du sel devant lui pendant que l'autre chasseur de fantômes délimitait un chemin à l'aide de runes.

Ils continuèrent ainsi sur quelques mètres encore, avant qu'un grand rire résonne dans le hall.  
Le maître de maison apparut au bas des escaliers, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

\- Je savais bien que vous étiez trop stupides pour ne pas revenir ! Mais faites, faites donc, si cela vous amuse de gaspiller tout ceci. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini, surtout !

Le rouquin émit un ricanement moqueur avant de disparaître de nouveau en une brume sombre et opaque, qui se dirigea vers le second salon que Berwald avait dégagé récemment.  
Les notes graves d'un piano résonnèrent soudain, comme si l'entité avait abattu ses mains sur les touches du clavier avec violence. Imperturbables, les dents serrées, les deux nordiques continuaient d'avancer en tentant d'ignorer la mélodie que le fantôme avait commencé à jouer. Le style était différent de celui de Leah ; si la jeune fille, tout aussi talentueuse que son frère, jouait avec légèreté et mélancolie, et donnait l'impression que ses doigts volaient sur les touches, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui.  
Bien que la musique fût assez rapide dans son rythme, on pouvait croire qu'il tentait d'enfoncer un peu plus profondément le clavier chaque fois que ses doigts s'y abattaient. Chaque note était forte et résonnait longtemps, et la mélodie était presque dissonante par moments, passant de torturée à des accès purs et simples de folie.  
En cela, elle illustrait bien le personnage, songea le Norvégien en continuant de psalmodier.

Berwald, quant à lui, trouvait que l'entrée du manoir était bien plus longue que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas plus rassuré d'avoir laissé Tino seul dans le van que s'il était venu avec eux, et cette saleté d'esprit n'arrangeait rien à son malaise avec son piano. Il devait avouer qu'il était doué, cela dit ; mais qui n'aurait pas eu le temps de se perfectionner au-delà des limites humaines en trois cents ans d'errance ?

Avec tout autant de violence que ce qu'elle avait commencé, la musique cessa, et le maître des lieux reparut de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Oh, ces cailloux sont jolis. C'est pour quoi ? Faire des bijoux ? se moqua-t-il en les touchant du bout du pied.

Il recula rapidement cependant, avec un claquement de langue agacé. Pour l'instant, le stratagème Norvégien semblait marcher et le tenir à distance. Il leur lança un regard haineux avant de reprendre :

\- Ça ne marchera pas indéfiniment. Je suis au-dessus de toutes ces babioles humaines. Votre encens me chatouille à peine le nez et et tout ce sel ne fera que ronger un peu plus le plancher. C'est bien, vous facilitez l'oeuvre des termites.

Voyant que ses piques n'avaient que peu d'effet sur les deux nordiques, le noble commença à avoir l'air frustré et se fit de plus en plus venimeux.

\- Vous savez ce qui sera bientôt rongé, aussi ? Le cadavre de vos amis, une fois que je leur serai tombé dessus. Et les vôtres, accessoirement !

Il partit dans un grand fou-rire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus machiavélique et tordu, avant de s'étouffer sur la fin. Lukas émit un reniflement moqueur et l'esprit se rapprocha à une vitesse hallucinante de lui, simplement retenu par le passage délimité par les runes, son visage si proche du sien que le souffle glacé du rouquin venait s'échouer sur son visage.

\- Ne rigole pas trop. Dès que votre rituel de sots s'estompera, je posséderai ton corps et je te ferai égorger ton frère, susurra-t-il. Tu verras comme ça fait du bien.

Lukas grogna et balança du sel et de l'eau bénite au visage de l'esprit, qui recula en hurlant. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains sur la figure, comme s'il était brûlé.

Berwald plaça la dernière pierre au sol, et ils coururent vers l'entrée. D'une main tremblante, le norvégien actionna son talkie-walkie :

\- Il faut que vous descendiez. Maintenant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiraeth**

 _Heej ! Chapitre 11, tout frais pour vous. Bonne lecture !  
_

 _\- Sue_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Confrontation

Un peu plus tôt, Matthias s'était réveillé la bouche pâteuse et les membres engourdis. Malgré sa longue sieste, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être plus reposé, et le rêve qu'il avait fait tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Tout à coup, les fantômes lui paraissaient bien plus proches, bien plus… _Humains_. Il était parfois difficile d'imaginer que ces entités spirituelles aient eu des vies semblables à la leur, malgré le fossé qui séparait leurs époques, mais à présent qu'il avait effleuré du doigt l'empreinte d'un passé oublié, il sentait sur ses épaules le poids d'une autre vie. Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, vécu une scène qui datait de plusieurs siècles.

Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, en se frottant le visage. Ses yeux étaient un peu cernés et il n'était clairement pas au meilleur de sa forme. La chambre était toujours froide, mais ce n'était plus un froid pesant comme il avait pu le ressentir au début. C'était une présence fraîche qui habitait la pièce, et la température lui permit de se réveiller un peu mieux.

\- Je vais voir Emil, indiqua-t-il à ce qui semblait être du vide, avant de se lever.

Le monde tourna un peu autour de lui et il tituba un instant ; il eut l'impression que quelque chose le retint quelques secondes pour l'empêcher de tomber, puis il se dirigea vers la porte, le regard morne.

Une fois dans le hall, un bruit qu'il ne parvenait pas à qualifier de familier se mit à résonner depuis l'étage du dessous : c'était un piano. Il entendait aussi des voix, mais après tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé, il ne se formalisa pas pour quelques hallucinations auditives.

Matthias poussa la porte de la chambre rose, pour y trouver Emil allongé sur le lit. Il s'apprêta à le saluer, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : l'état de sa cheville. L'Islandais ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as au pied ? balbutia le Danois. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je suis descendu à la bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée pour récupérer le journal de Leah, répondit-il d'une voix faible. Pas la peine de m'engueuler, Lukas l'a déjà fait.

Matthias pinça les lèvres. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement inutile de faire un commentaire à propos du manque de jugeotte de son cadet : ça entrerait par une oreille et ressortirait par l'autre sans toucher le cerveau. Il se reconnaissait un peu dans cette attitude, nota-t-il avec une certaine affection.

\- Eh, Emil, tu veux savoir un truc cool ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai réussi à photographier Svitlana !

Le plus jeune leva la tête en le regardant.

\- Fais voir ?

\- … Mon portable n'a plus de batterie, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir la photo. Mais je sais que ça marche, j'ai eu une main et un bout de robe avant ! Tu pourrais essayer avec Leah ?

Le capteur EMF de la pièce s'affola un instant.

\- Pourquoi pas… Tu n'as jamais été prise en photo, n'est-ce pas Leah ? demanda Emil en se redressant.

Seul le silence se fit entendre, mais il n'attendait pas de réponse.

\- C'est comme une peinture mais plus rapide. Je pourrai te la montrer après si tu veux.

Emil sortit son portable de sa poche et le tint devant lui, en activant l'appareil photo.

\- Place-toi devant moi, juste le temps que j'appuie sur le déclencheur.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'elle serait bien cadrée, puis appuya sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone. Il abaissa les bras, puis chercha le cliché le plus récent de son album photo. Tel que Matthias l'avait prédit, elle était là, un sourire délicat mais légèrement gêné sur les lèvres, sa longue chemise de nuit tombant sur ses formes minces.

\- Elle est bien. Tu veux la voir ? Regarde.

Il retourna l'écran de son téléphone face à elle.

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Puis la température de la pièce chuta dangereusement, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq degrés. Abasourdi, Matthias commença à reculer vers la porte, tandis qu'Emil ramenait son portable contre lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu… Tu n'aimes pas la photo ?

\- Efface-la, au pire, suggéra Matthias d'une voix tremblante.

Ce fut à cet instant que Leah apparut subitement dans le miroir, et les deux hommes tombèrent à la renverse tant l'image différait de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant.

Les dents serrées dans un rictus plein de rage, les yeux bleus écarquillés et le regard fou, elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son frère qu'à cet instant précis. Sa voix, d'ordinaire si faible et délicate, prit une toute autre dimension ; profonde, tremblante de colère et de douleur, il leur sembla qu'elle émanait de leur coeur tant elle vibrait dans la pièce.

\- CE… CHIEN !

Le miroir explosa en un milliers d'éclats scintillants, se répandant sur le parquet avec un tintement surnaturel. Certains se retrouvèrent expulsés à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Emil ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'un bout particulièrement tranchant lui entailla la lèvre.

\- Emil, lève-toi, ON SORT D'ICI !

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bondit tant bien que mal hors du lit, Matthias se précipitant pour l'aider à sortir de la pièce. La température du hall, sous l'effet conjugué des présences de Svitlana et Leah, avait drastiquement baissé et ils claquaient tout deux des dents. Le talkie-walkie d'Emil se mit à grésiller.

"Il faut que vous descendiez. Maintenant."

\- On se fera pas prier t'inquiète, balbutia l'Islandais en faisant signe à son coéquipier d'aller vers les escaliers.

Ils descendirent tant bien que mal les marches humides tandis que les hurlements de Leah résonnaient à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, ils purent voir le stratagème mis en place par Lukas et Berwald : un espèce de champ de protection en forme de couloir qui les mènerait jusqu'à la sortie. Les deux étaient postés juste au dehors, avec des amulettes et des bouteilles d'eau bénite à la main.

\- Dépêchez-vous, gronda Lukas. On n'a pas l'éternité.

Matthias remonta le bras d'Emil sur ses épaules et ils commencèrent à avancer lentement. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'un mètre avant qu'Evander ne se matérialise à leur gauche.

\- Ne faites pas attention à lui, il ne peut pas entrer dans le champ de…

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans la gorge du Norvégien alors que le noble faisait un pas de côté et entrait dans le couloir. Sans la moindre réaction.

\- Je joue bien la comédie, hein.

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un rire moqueur.

\- Ce sont là de piètres tours de magie. Aucune de ces ridicules petits objets ne saurait me retenir…

Comme pour appuyer ses mots, il écrasa du pied une amulette en bois gravée d'une rune.

\- Allons, vous pensiez sérieusement avoir une chance ? fit le maître de maison avec une moue désolée. Vous l'avez dit et pensé. Je ne suis pas comme tout ce que vous avez pu rencontrer. Je ne suis pas faible.

Il avança vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ma soeur…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS. TA SOEUR !

Evander fit volte-face, l'air complètement choqué. Entre lui et la porte d'entrée se tenait Leah, plus sinistre que jamais, sa figure translucide sans couleur émanant une aura de lumière qui n'avait pourtant rien d'angélique.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ainsi ? Aussi facilement ? JUSQU'APRES MA MORT ?

Son frère ne répondit pas et serra les poings. Mais Leah continua sa litanie délirante, sa voix amplifiée par la haine :

\- Tu avais donc si peur de mourir que tu as égorgé ta propre soeur malade. J'imagine qu'il n'est point absurde de penser que tu as réservé le même sort à Svitlana de peur qu'elle ne soit contaminée.

Elle éclata d'un rire dément.

\- Mais nous voilà, ici, maintenant ! Nous sommes tous MORTS ! Et toi avec ! Tu es mort seul, comme un chien qui crève dans la rue bouffé par les rats, et tu t'en es tellement voulu pour ça que tu nous as tous retenu ici pendant trois siècles. Et tu ne t'es pas contenté de ça, oh non… Naïve, gentille petite soeur que j'étais, je t'ai laissé aspirer mon énergie jusqu'à me réduire à l'état de brume à peine visible.

La jeune fille le détailla des pieds à la tête avec un dégoût profond.

\- Moi et Svitlana, nous sommes parties de ce monde des vivants avec quelque chose que tu n'avais pas, que tu n'as jamais eu, et que tu n'auras jamais. Nous sommes parties avec la conviction qu'au moins une personne nous regretterait. Parce que si tu étais mort en premier, Evander… Je ne suis même pas sûre que je t'aurais pleuré.

Le noble semblait complètement submergé par l'énergie nouvelle du fantôme de sa jeune soeur et se contentait de battre lentement en retraite jusqu'au salon, mais il ne parvenait pas à fuir. Elle le bloquait ici. Impossible, inimaginable, Leah, la frêle et faible fillette le maintenait prisonnier dans son étreinte de glace.

\- Tout va changer, maintenant, Evander. Tu ne seras plus le maître des lieux.

\- Tu n'as pas la puissance nécessaire pour me retenir de faire ce que je veux ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Moi ? Non…

Leah eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé envahit la pièce et qu'une seconde silhouette féminine, plus grande, plus mature, se matérialisait à côté d'elle.

\- Mais nous deux, oui.

Le groupe de chasseurs de fantôme, qui avait jusque là observé la scène dans un silence de mort, la respiration interrompue, eurent en même temps une inspiration audible en voyant l'épée qui traversait la poitrine de Svitlana de part en part.

\- On dit que Dieu condamne la vengeance…

La préceptrice saisit la poignée de l'épée plantée en son coeur et l'en sortit avec un terrible bruit de sang humide, puis la brandit en direction d'Evander.

\- Mais ce n'est pas devant Dieu que tu répondras de tes actes. L'enfer te réclame, Evander…

Le noble, fou de rage, saisit l'une des rapières accrochées au mur et tenta d'engager le duel avec Svitlana.

\- Partez, siffla Leah à l'intention d'Emil et Matthias. MAINTENANT.

Ils ignorèrent toute douleur et toute blessure, et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. L'immense porte du manoir se referma derrière eux dans un bruit terrible.

Pendant les heures à venir, il n'allait pas être prudent de s'aventurer où que ce soit dans la bâtisse. Elle allait être le théâtre d'un règlement de compte vieux de trois cents ans.

Et quoi qu'il arrive cette nuit là, personne n'allait en ressortir indemne…


	12. Chapter 12

_Ouiiii bonjour, y a-t-il encore quelqu'un ici ? :v  
C'est complètement de ma faute si la fic n'a pas été mise à jour. Oui oui toutafay. Pardon.  
Alors du coup, voilà, dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. :D  
Bonne lecture !_

 _\- Kikki_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû venir avec vous. Je le savais ! s'écria Tino au fond du van, les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'ordinateur d'Emil.

Berwald, au volant, émit un grognement protestateur.

\- C'était trop dangereux. Tu aurais tourné de l'oeil.

\- Même moi j'étais prêt à tomber dans les pommes, ironisa Matthias.

Emil écoutait l'échange avec léthargie, plongé dans ses pensées, la scène de la veille tournant en boucle dans son esprit comme sur l'ordinateur. C'était clairement l'enquête la plus intense qu'ils avaient jamais réalisé, et il était très nerveux à l'idée de retourner au manoir. Il avait le sentiment que ce qui s'y était déroulé la nuit dernière les dépassait complètement en tant qu'humains et que leur présence en ces lieux n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses.  
D'un autre côté, s'ils n'étaient pas venus, Dieu sait combien de temps encore Evander aurait tyrannisé Leah et Svitlana.

L'Islandais frôla sa lèvre blessée du bout des doigts, encore retourné par la facette de Leah qu'il avait découvert, légèrement pris de pitié tout de même pour cette pauvre fille qui avait été abusée pendant près de trois siècles par son propre meurtrier.  
Après avoir enfin vu Svitlana, il comprenait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait tant refusé de se montrer ; il fallait dire qu'avoir une épée plantée en plein coeur, ce n'était pas des plus esthétique.  
Matthias n'avait pas arrêté de contempler la photo prise la veille sur son téléphone, une fois l'appareil rechargé ; le fantôme avait cadré de façon à ce que l'épée ne soit pas visible, mais le Danois semblait largement s'en accommoder puisqu'il avait fait de la photographie son fond d'écran.  
Il pouvait comprendre qu'un tel sourire pouvait être si précieux pour Matthias.

La pluie s'abattait une fois de plus sur le manoir et le chemin boueux maintenant familier sembla plus court que d'ordinaire aux chasseurs de fantômes. Le trajet s'était fait majoritairement en silence, car tous étaient conscients que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se rendaient sur les lieux. Les sentiments étaient mitigés ; si l'Islandais et le Danois étaient quelque peu déçus que l'aventure se termine et qu'ils soient obligés de faire leurs adieux à Leah et Svitlana, Lukas et Berwald avaient plutôt hâte d'en finir avec ce manoir et ses déboires.  
Tino, quant à lui, était assez neutre. Il trouvait ces histoires de complots entre fantômes assez excitantes, mais il était également terrorisé par le simple nom d'Evander, au point de grimper avec effroi sur la personne la plus proche à son évocation.

Berwald gara le véhicule non loin de l'entrée du manoir, et les chasseurs de fantômes en descendirent, sans matériel cette fois, à part pour le Suédois qui transportait toujours une caméra.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir revenir ? demanda Tino à l'attention du Norvégien.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Si nous ne purifions pas ce manoir, personne ne le fera.

\- Mais et si….les esprits ne voulaient _pas_ être purifiés ?

Lukas haussa les épaules.

\- Avons-nous déjà laissé le choix aux fantômes auparavant ?

\- Non mais c'est...différent. Ils sont différents.

\- Raison de plus pour leur apporter le repos.

Sans écouter les arguments horrifiés qui suivirent de la part de Tino, Lukas poussa la porte du manoir et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le silence qui y régnait était assez troublant après les hurlements de la veille, et les nordiques se demandèrent qui allait bien pouvoir les accueillir - et surtout, dans quel état d'esprit.

\- Bonjour.

Un bruit de talons claquant au sol précéda l'apparition de la préceptrice dans l'escalier en colimaçon au fond du hall d'entrée, et Matthias ne put s'empêcher de lui faire de grands signes depuis la porte, ravi de la voir. Il nota que l'épée était de nouveau plantée dans sa poitrine et eut une grimace de douleur en imaginant la sensation qu'elle avait dû éprouver lorsqu'elle y était revenue.

\- Vous pouvez entrer. Chacun a retrouvé sa... _place_ , dans la demeure, déclara-t-elle avec nonchalance. Il ne devrait plus vous importuner.

Un rictus narquois étira ses lèvres.

\- Nous l'avons à l'oeil. Il sait ce qui l'attend s'il s'amuse trop.

Tino s'étrangla presque aux paroles de l'entité. S'amuser ? C'est presque les tuer, qu'elle appelait s'amuser ? Cet Evander était décidément bien dérangé, et il se demanda quelques instants s'il était le seul.  
Avec le recul, trois cents ans à côtoyer un malade en étant empalée ou égorgée, ça ne devait pas faire du bien à la santé mentale.

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et regagna l'étage.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on peut…? commença Emil avec hésitation.

\- Aller au troisième ? Certainement, lui répondit son frère en avançant vers les escaliers. Je pense qu'il faudrait juste éviter de trop fouiller.

Il lança un regard appuyé au Danois qui leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence et ils montèrent à l'étage.  
Le hall entre les deux chambres était toujours froid depuis la prise de conscience de Leah, et Emil se demanda si elle était toujours cloîtrée ou si elle aussi se baladait à présent dans l'édifice.  
Matthias ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser plus avant et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'attirer vers les deux chambres.

\- On vous laisse l'honneur de percer les secrets du taré. Nous, notre arrêt est ici.

Lukas les dévisagea quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Il avait bien conscience qu'Emil et l'autre surexcité de Danois avaient tissé des liens particuliers durant cette enquête, et il serait plutôt malvenu de ne pas leur laisser l'occasion de faire leurs adieux aux esprits du premier étage.

\- Ne traînez pas trop. Je vous préviens si on a du nouveau.

\- Ça marche !

Matthias, ravi, leva les pouces à l'attention des trois autres chasseurs de fantômes et s'engouffra dans la chambre violette, laissant Emil planté dans le hall.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et fixa la porte de la chambre de Leah. A vrai dire, il était assez effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec elle. Il avait l'impression que c'était un peu de sa faute si elle s'était mise en colère la nuit dernière, avec la photo.  
Il n'avait pas aimé le ton qu'elle avait employé pour parler. Sa voix et son visage ressemblaient trop à ceux d'Evander, et il était honteux de l'avouer, mais elle l'avait terrifié.

Il respira un bon coup, toqua à la porte et entra finalement.

\- ...Tu es donc revenu, souffla une voix à sa droite.

Elle était debout près de l'une des fenêtres, une main passée au travers de carreaux cassés, tentant de récupérer dans sa paume de la pluie, qui pourtant la traversait inlassablement.  
Elle semblait s'être adoucie depuis sa fureur de la nuit dernière, ce qui rassura Emil et permit à son coeur de retrouver un rythme plus ou moins normal.

\- Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il en se dandinant nerveusement sur place.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la petite blonde qui se retourna et s'approcha d'Emil. Il remarqua qu'elle ne touchait pas vraiment le sol et que ses petits pieds, nus, semblaient être sur un plancher invisible, inaccessible aux vivants.

\- De quoi ? De m'avoir fait réaliser ce que j'aurais dû réaliser bien plus tôt ? Tu sais, sans toi, je…

Elle s'arrêta net, le regard rivé sur Emil, son expression devenant de plus en plus mortifiée au fur et à mesure qu'elle le regardait. L'Islandais, mal à l'aise, baissa les yeux, prêt à paniquer. Allait-elle piquer une crise soudaine de colère ? Avait-elle décidé que finalement, tout était de sa faute ? Allait-elle lui faire du mal ?

T- a…

Il leva les yeux. Leah semblait contrariée au possible et tendait timidement une main vers son visage. Il rougit en constatant que son regard était rivé sur sa bouche.

\- Ta lèvre, reprit-elle finalement, la voix pleine de regret. C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Hier, le miroir…

Il hocha la tête, incapable de sortir un mot, complètement subjugué par la présence de l'esprit si proche de lui. Elle semblait être en plein dilemme interne, puis au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables à l'islandais, elle se pencha et il ferma les yeux.  
Il eut très froid et ses lèvres le picotèrent légèrement ; le coeur battant à tout rompre, il tendit la main par réflexe pour tenter de la toucher et l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de sentir sa main dans la sienne. Puis le picotement cessa et il s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux, pour les poser sur une Leah terriblement gênée et dont les joues semblaient avoir rosi.  
Elle se racla la gorge, le poing près de la bouche et s'éloigna nerveusement d'Emil qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts et constata avec surprise que la blessure de la veille avait tout bonnement disparu.

\- M-merci, finit-il par dire, l'estomac plein de papillons, refusant de s'avouer que son premier baiser avait été avec une morte.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie, Emil. Adieu…

Elle lui sourit et lui fit une petite révérence, avant de se volatiliser, laissant un Islandais complètement abasourdi dans une chambre rose du XVIIIe siècle.

Matthias, dans les quartiers d'en face, s'installa sur le lit, ce qui était en quelque sorte devenu une habitude pour lui.

\- Svitlanaaa, gente dame, je sais que vous êtes ici~

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il gonfla les joues.

\- Allez quoi, c'est la dernière fois que je viens vous embêter, vous pourriez faire un effort.

Elle se matérialisa face à lui, son visage sérieux à quelques centimètres du sien et le Danois manqua faire un arrêt cardiaque de la surprise.

\- AHH ! Ahhh… Oh. Je m'attendais pas à...ça.

\- C'est ce que je constate, railla-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- J'ai enfin pu allumer mon téléphone ! enchaîna-t-il en brandissant fièrement l'appareil face à l'entité dont les joues semblèrent prendre des couleurs en se reconnaissant à l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je me suis dit qu'il fallait encadrer un si beau sourire.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et elle leva les yeux au ciel - avouer qu'elle était en quelque sorte flattée serait assez dégradant face à cet idiot.  
Bon, gentil idiot. Mais idiot tout de même.

\- Puis…

La voix de Matthias se fit plus attristée.

\- ...C'est tout ce qu'il me restera de vous, une fois qu'on aura fait la purification. Vous savez, ce truc qui va vous envoyer dans l'au-delà ?

Il se tordit les mains, visiblement contrarié, et Svitlana eut un élan de compassion pour ce chasseur de fantôme qui s'était tant entêté pour la connaître.

\- ...Tu peux emporter quelque chose qui m'appartient. Je te l'offre.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria le Danois avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu sembles porter une attention toute particulière à mes affaires depuis le début, ricana-t-elle. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient pouvoir me servir un jour de nouveau…

Ravi, le Danois bondit sur ses pieds et commença à fouiller la chambre une fois de plus, sous le regard attendri du fantôme, qui croisait les bras patiemment en attendant qu'il ait trouvé son bonheur.

\- Ahah ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant en l'air une brosse à cheveux.

Svitlana toussota avec gêne.

\- Choisis autre chose.

\- H-hein ?

\- Ne pose pas de question. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Choisis autre chose.

Le danois la dévisagea avec curiosité quelques instants avant d'obéir. Peut-être qu'un jour il comprendrait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire - d'un autre côté, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître cette raison.

Un éclair de lucidité le traversa alors et il sautilla jusqu'au lit. Il se pencha, et avec délicatesse, retira le portrait de Svitlana de sous le sommier.

\- J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais, sourit-il doucement.

\- Oh, fit-elle, légèrement décontenancée par un tel choix. J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais des bijoux. Je pense que même de nos jours, ils auraient de la valeur…

\- Ca a plus de valeur que n'importe quoi d'autre pour moi, répondit-il en serrant le tableau contre lui.

Elle hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il n'était pas si insupportable que ça, finalement.

\- Bien. Il est temps que nos chemins se séparent, Matthias.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle prononça son nom et c'est en l'entendant qu'il réalisa que son accent slave ressortait encore un peu. Il fut comme frappé d'une illumination et s'exclama et claquant des doigts :

\- Ukrainienne !

L'esprit parut surprise puis acquiesça doucement.

\- Svitlana ? J'ai encore une chose à vous demander.

\- Mmh ?

Elle remarqua les larmes dans les yeux du Danois et croisa les bras, légèrement nerveuse.

\- J'ai droit à...un câlin ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, décidément troublée par le comportement étrange de ce chasseur de fantôme, puis soupira, et posa sa main sur la poignée de l'épée qui la traversait, mais Matthias l'arrêta avec panique :

\- Non, non, ne vous faites pas mal ! Je m'accommoderai d'un câlin tordu pour ne pas vous blesser un peu plus. Vraiment.

\- Au point où j'en suis… ironisa-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les bras.

Matthias lâcha le tableau et se précipita vers le fantôme, se penchant sur le côté pour éviter la garde de l'arme. Il serra le plus possible, mais il était bien difficile de sentir du vide dans ses mains ; il fut enveloppé dans cette étreinte glacée qui lui était devenue familière au cours des dernières nuits et soupira d'aise, avant de se reculer, satisfait.  
Il récupéra le portrait de Svitlana et se dirigea vers la sortie, offrant un dernier sourire au fantôme de la préceptrice.

\- Merci pour cette enquête. C'était la meilleure de ma vie, gente dame.

Il lui fit une révérence maladroite et quitta la chambre violette, qui semblait s'être légèrement réchauffée.

\- ...Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on fait une révérence, soupira Svitlana avec amusement avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Matthias retrouva Emil appuyé contre la porte de la chambre rose, l'air rêveur, et lorsqu'il lui demanda si tout allait bien, il lâcha simplement :

\- Dis, tu crois au coup de foudre ?

\- Et toi, tu crois à la réincarnation ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu avant que le talkie-walkie d'Emil ne s'active, Matthias n'ayant pas eu le temps de changer le sien.

\- "Montez, on a trouvé un truc assez cool !" s'exclama la voix du Finlandais avec excitation.

Les deux chasseurs de fantômes montèrent les marches qui menaient au troisième étage avec appréhension, et faillirent s'étrangler en se retrouvant face à Evander, assis d'un air nonchalant sur le bord de son immense lit au couvre lit rayé bleu et doré.

La pièce était immense, couvrant à elle seule la même surface que les chambres du dessous et le hall. Au sol, la moquette d'un mauve très foncé avait par endroits disparu pour laisser apercevoir le parquet voire quelques trous, ce qui permettait de distinguer l'étage inférieur.  
Les murs étaient tapissés avec un riche motif assorti à celui du lit, et les dorures continuaient toujours de briller malgré le temps passé. Au-dessus du lit, on pouvait admirer un magnifique tableau encadré qui semblait représenter la famille Huxley au complet.  
Des meubles çà et là comme des armoires, des bibliothèques, des commodes ou à l'image de la chambre de Leah une table et des chaises venaient remplir le si grand espace des lieux.  
Emil nota avec une pointe d'amusement la présence de partitions de piano éparpillées au sol et ne put qu'imaginer la blonde et Evander jouer à quatre mains, du temps où ils étaient heureux.

\- ...Oh, vous voilà. Allez-y, ils sont dans mon bureau, maugréa-t-il en désignant la porte à gauche des escaliers. Faites comme chez vous, surtout.

Interloqués par l'attitude blasée du noble, ils s'exécutèrent rapidement, avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Une fois dans le bureau, Matthias ferma la porte derrière lui alors que le rouquin se plaignait que ce manoir était devenu un vrai moulin.

\- Dites-moi, vous l'avez shooté à quoi, Evy, là ? les interrogea Matthias en désignant la porte du pouce, sceptique.

\- C'EST EVANDER ! cria l'esprit depuis la chambre.

\- Il était déjà comme ça quand nous sommes arrivés, répondit Berwald en haussant les épaules.

\- On dirait un enfant consigné, remarqua Emil.

\- On a quand même retrouvé une bouteille de sirop pour la toux vide sur sa table de nuit, ajouta Lukas en tendant ladite bouteille au danois. On suppose que vu les composants, ça calme.

Matthias faillit s'étrangler en lisant l'étiquette.

\- Alcool, cannabis, CHLOROFORME ? s'écria-t-il avec surprise.

\- Et attends, ce n'est pas fini, railla le Suédois en pointant la dernière ligne. Morphine.

\- Dire qu'ils ont dû faire boire ça à une enfant de seize ans, s'offusqua le Finlandais en mettant les poings sur les hanches d'un air désapprobateur. Pauvre petite Leah.

Emil lança un regard noir à Tino lorsqu'il utilisa le terme "enfant" et ce dernier eut un petit rire penaud, tandis que Matthias émit un sifflement admirateur.

\- C'était pas du sirop pour tapettes, à l'époque, la vache. Tu crois qu'il en reste, au fond ?

\- Matthias ! l'apostropha le Norvégien avec un air sévère.

\- Quoiii ? C'est pour la science !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui reprit la bouteille des mains.

\- On ne vous a pas fait monter pour une bouteille de sirop. Non, on a trouvé le journal d'Evander.

Il lui tendit l'ouvrage déjà ouvert et ce fut Emil qui s'en saisit cette fois-ci.

\- "Je suis passé voir Leah plus tôt dans l'après-midi", commença l'adolescent. "Cela fait trois jours qu'elle est couchée, atteinte d'un mystérieux mal et je commence à m'inquiéter. Et si je tombais moi aussi malade ? Cette petite sotte n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'éternuer dessus !"

\- Wow, l'enfoiré, commenta Matthias.

\- "Elle est veillée par Svitlana. C'est bien la seule chose d'utile qu'elle a fait dans la semaine, hormis se débarrasser de Jarl Toivonen et l'enterrer dans le jardin. Ses visites fréquentes n'étaient même plus pour les affaires à force, mais tout bonnement pour la courtiser."

\- CE QUE VOUS LISEZ APPARTIENT AU DOMAINE DU PRIVE ! hurla le rouquin en passant à travers la porte.

\- J'te préviens, le menaça le Danois en arrachant la bouteille de sirop des mains du Norvégien. Tu mouftes, non seulement j'appelle Svi et Leah pour qu'elles te bottent le cul, mais en plus je finis ta bouteille et t'auras plus rien pour passer le temps.

Le rouquin parut mortifié quelques secondes, avant de claquer de la langue avec agacement, et de retourner dans l'immense chambre qui était la sienne, soumis.

 _\- You can't do shit bro_ , s'exclama Matthias, victorieux, en entamant une petite danse de la joie sous le regard atterré des autres chasseurs de fantômes.

\- Calme-toi, lui intima le Finlandais.

 _\- Woot woot_!

Le Norvégien récupéra de nouveau la bouteille et frappa l'arrière du crâne du danois avec, avant de déclarer d'un air solennel :

\- Cette enquête est terminée. Nous allons pouvoir procéder à la purification.

Ils quittèrent le bureau sous le regard du noble, et Lukas sembla se souvenir de quelque chose juste avant de descendre dans les escaliers :

\- Oh, tiens, Evy, profites-en, c'est à toi, fit-il en lui lançant la bouteille pour qu'il l'attrape.

\- C'EST EVANDER ! hurla-t-il alors que le Nordic 5 quittait la pièce.

Ils s'installèrent dans le rez-de-chaussée, Lukas étant préposé à réciter les formules permettant la purification. Il tenait à la main une bougie blanche, tandis que Matthias se chargeait de l'encensoir, Tino de l'eau bénite et Emil du sel. Berwald, quant à lui, comme d'habitude, était chargé de filmer, sa fidèle caméra calée sur l'épaule, portant néanmoins une petite cloche de l'autre main.

\- Que la lumière soit en ce lieu, commença le Norvégien avec fermeté en allumant sa bougie.

Matthias s'occupa ensuite de l'encens et les quatre nordiques emboîtèrent le pas à Lukas qui commença par se rendre dans les cuisines.

\- Noirceurs et colères, ombres du passé, sortez d'ici. Par le pouvoir de l'élément Feu, je vous bannis.

\- Noirceurs et colères, ombres du passé, sortez d'ici, reprit par la suite Matthias, pour une fois sérieux. Par le pouvoir de l'élément Air, je vous emprisonne et vous chasse d'ici.

Des plaintes commencèrent à résonner à travers le manoir et ils reconnurent la voix d'Evander, alors qu'un courant glacé venait leur chatouiller le nez.  
Le manoir se mit à trembler légèrement sous leurs pieds et ils entendirent des pas précipités au-dessus d'eux.

Par la suite, Tino projeta des gouttelettes d'eau bénite le long des murs, du sol et des fenêtres, et Emil, à sa suite, balançait quelques grains de sel dans les coins de la pièce ainsi qu'au niveau des plinthes.

Tino, toujours bouleversé par ce genre de rituel, continua ensuite :

\- Noirceur et colères, ombres du passé, sortez d'ici. Par le pouvoir de l'élément Eau, je purifie cet espace où vous n'avez plus votre place.

Des murmures ressemblant à ceux de Leah bourdonnèrent dans leurs oreilles, et Emil, troublé, dut se concentrer pour ne pas bafouiller la phrase qu'il connaissait pourtant par coeur.

\- Noirceur et colères, ombres du passé, sortez d'ici. Par le pouvoir de l'élément Terre, je referme les portes et je reconstruis. Sortez d'ici, soyez bannis.

Ils répétèrent ce tour de pièce dans chacune de celles du manoir, avec plus ou moins de facilité, selon ce qui avait bien pu s'y passer ou qui avait pu y passer le plus de temps. Evander ne se laissait pas faire et s'accrochait à l'endroit qui avait été son lieu de vie, alors que Leah et Svitlana semblaient enfin trouver une sorte de soulagement à mettre fin à leur errance entre ces murs.

Comme le rituel de purification le voulait, ils termineraient par l'entrée.

Ils se placèrent au centre du hall du rez-de-chaussée, dos à dos, Emil tourné vers le Nord, Tino vers l'Ouest, Matthias vers l'Est et enfin Lukas vers le Sud.

Ce dernier reprit la parole :

\- Toi, Feu de puissance et de chaleur, purifie cet espace de vie, pour que chaque esprit puisse trouver le repos.

\- Toi, Air de colère et brise de douceur, enchaîna Matthias, purifie cet espace de vie, pour que chaque esprit puisse trouver le repos.

Emil sursauta en voyant Leah face à lui, plus floue encore que lorsqu'elle apparaissait dans les miroirs. Une larme coulait sur sa joue mais elle lui souriait, l'encourageant à continuer. Svitlana était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main.

Evander, loin d'être paisible, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dévaler les escaliers en hurlant. Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humain, tant elle vibrait et écorchait les oreilles, et il tentait d'approcher des Nordiques, en vain, encore et toujours repoussé comme par un puissant coup de vent.

\- Toi, Terre de fertilité, d'équilibre, purifie cet espace de vie, pour que chaque esprit puisse trouver le repos.

\- Toi, Eau des tempêtes et Eau assainissante, purifie cet espace de vie, pour que chaque esprit puisse trouver le repos, termina Tino en retenant quelques pleurs d'émotion, complètement submergé.

Lukas s'approcha de la sortie tandis qu'une légère musique venait du second salon. Imperturbables, les chasseurs de fantômes continuèrent le rituel. Berwald, la caméra sur l'épaule, agita de son autre main la petite cloche et déclara d'une voix calme :

\- Qu'ainsi soit fait.

A l'aide du sel, Emil traça un pentagramme sur le palier intérieur, puis les Nordiques sortirent du manoir, et Lukas prit une grande inspiration avant de clore la cérémonie :

\- Par les quatre éléments : le Feu qui détruit, l'Air qui emprisonne, l'Eau qui purifie, la Terre qui engloutit, que toute la noirceur et les colères du passé soient de ce manoir à jamais bannies.

\- Qu'ainsi soit fait, répétèrent-ils tous les cinq pendant que le suédois faisait tinter une dernière fois la cloche.

Les hurlements du noble cessèrent aussi sec.

Ils s'autorisèrent à souffler et à observer le phénomène d'énergie résiduelle du second salon à travers les fenêtres du porche ; sur un grand piano, Evander et Leah jouaient un morceau à quatre mains, chacun arborant un sourire radieux, alors que Svitlana, à leurs côtés, les accompagnait au violon, l'air paisible.

La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber.

\- Adieu, murmura Emil.

La porte du manoir se ferma pour de bon derrière les cinq hommes, qui avaient enfin réussi à apporter la paix au Manoir Huxley après trois siècles de tourmente.


End file.
